THE HOTEL INCIDENT
by Jadidar
Summary: GUYS TRY SOMETHING NEW FROM SOMEONE DIFFERENT. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.
1. Chapter 1

THE HOTEL INCIDENT

Fitz is a 35 year old surgeon. He just met Olivia inside the elevator of Regent hotel. He was there to see one of his best friends Cyrus. Who just called him thinking he was having a heart attack. It turned out to be false alarm. Which was very funny because, Fitz was a brain surgeon not heart surgeon. Cyrus was there for a conference. Cyrus' company, an international shipping company was reshuffling their staff worldwide. Fitz was on his way to see Cyrus when he met Olivia in the elevator looking all tired and a little pale.

Fitz had to ask."Are you OK? You look really pale"

"I will be fine, thanks anyway". Olivia said, without giving him a glance.

"I don't know why you're thanking me yet, but I have something for your headache". Fitz said, very certain she must be having headache.

"How do you know I'm having headache, are you a doctor or what?" She asked, now looking at him.

Fitz, Smiling, trying to get a hold of her gaze, said. "Actually I am a brain surgeon but anybody can tell. The way you closed your eyes and keep rubbing the sides of your head, hard day?" He inquired, giving her some tablets. "You can take two now and take another two in the evening, and you will be fine."

Making a strange face, Olivia jokingly demanded. "Can I please see your ID or something, just to be sure. I need to get married and have kids before I die if you know what I mean"..

Fitz couldn't stop smiling, thinking, t**his is my kind of lady. Wow her eyes are beautiful. She looks really tired. A nice bath and this tablet, with some sleep she's going to look like heaven.**

Olivia, now feeling suspicious and uncomfortable with the way he was staring at her, asked "what are you contemplating about?" Waving her hand in front of his face, she continued. "Maybe I should go, thanks, bye". She folded her arms waiting for the elevator door to open.

The elevator door opened, as she stepped out; Fitz followed her, grabbed her by the arm, then letting go immediately, showing his driver's license to her.

"I'm sorry this is my ID. I was thinking about how pretty you look." He immediately realized how cliche that sounded, now embarrassed and trying hard to remedy the situation he mumbled, "I'm sorry for saying that. It's just that,…..eh sorry let me just go, bye." Feeling like a moron, he turned around to walk away, Olivia then stopped him.

"It's OK, thanks for the drug. I'm Olivia Pope by the way". She said extending her hand forward for the drugs.

"Fitz, Fitz Grant." reciprocating the gesture, he inhale gently and asked. "What are you doing here?" Feeling stupid for asking, he continued "Well I know this is a hotel but….."

"I'm here for a confff…."

A young guy interrupted Olivia before she could finish the word conference. "Miss Pope, a call for you. From one Mr. Jake Ballad." Said the young guy.

"I've been waiting for that call; I have to go thanks again." She said and left.

Olivia was gone before Fitz could opened his mouth. He checked his watch and it was time for his appointment with with Cyrus. Fitz looked behind him whether he could see her but couldn't. He walked away talking to himself;** who is Mr. Jake Ballad, could he be her husband, no I don't think so, the guy said 'miss', fiancé maybe? Well, I don't expect her to be single either**; he had to stopped himself "**Fitz, get yourself togethe**r".

Olivia was now inside her hotel room lying down on her bed hoping the headache would go away but it was proving difficult. She has been having this headache for almost a year now and has been to the hospital to consult. But the doctors kept saying nothing was wrong, she just needed some rest. Some drugs were given to her. After taking them, she would be fine for a few weeks, and then the headache would continue . She would like to go for another checkup again, but doesn't really has the time for it. Olivia just remembered the drug the guy in the elevator gave her and decided to try it, talking to herself **what's the worst that can happen?** She then called her mom to greet her; it has been two weeks and she hasn't spoken to her.

"Hi baby, have you been confirmed yet?" her mom asked in a very sweet voice, she loved just listening to her voice.

"No mom, I am going to find out in a few days. How is everybody over there?"

Trust her mom to detect she was tired just from the sound of her voice."You sound tired, are you OK? Don't tell me that headache is still disturbing you. You need to consult again, or don't you think so?"

"No, mom it's not the headache, I'm just tired. We had a very long day at the conference. I just need some rest and I will be fine. You worry too much." She lied about the headache. Her mom has been saying over and over that she should see somebody about the headache. "You better get your rest then. Your sister Linda is coming over."

"What is Linda coming over for? Hope she is not having problem with her husband again? sorry don't answer that. OK bye mom, I love hearing your voice."

Lately her sister and the husband has been fighting. What they were fighting over, nobody knows. Every time they do, she would run straight to their mom.

**CHAPTER 2**

Two days later, Fitz came back to the hotel to check on Cyrus. He decided to stop on the floor where he parted ways with Olivia, to see if he could know how she was doing. Whether the headache persisted or just to see the guy that gave her the message of the almighty Mr. Jake Ballad. He smile at almighty Jake Ballad, saying to himself **"Fitz jealous much**". Maybe the guy could tell him where to find Olivia. he looked back and forth, he couldn't see either. As he was pressing the button on the elevator to enter, he over heard.

"Mr. Grant, em, , Mr. Grant. " Fitz froze for some seconds before turning around.

"Mr. Grant, right? Yes I'm right." Olivia asked then answered her own question.

"Yes you are right, Olivia Pope, nice to see you again, you look healthy today." He said walking toward her.

"Yes and all thanks to you, I'm sorry the way I left the other day." Giving him a handshake. His palm was very soft, Olivia thought.

"Yeah, Mr. Jake Ballad must had been very important." He said in a low voice, then noticed she heard him.

Olivia not understanding what he was talking about, but yet laughing at his facial expression. she later on asked "what? What are you talking about?

"Nothing, do not mind me, I'm glad you are OK." With a smile, Fitz responded.

Olivia was checking him, trying to figure him out. For some reason he looked tense and very handsome. Well last time she was having a terrible headache, she didn't have the time to checked him out. He looked simple and relaxed he was wearing a T-shirt and a jean, his hair well shaped, curly and short. Olivia was the one now staring. last time he was the one.

"I will give you a penny for your thought." Fitz interrupted her thought.

She was back to reality, and didn't get him at first, then it came to her attention she was staring and he was staring at her too."Sorry, what are you doing here, are you on this floor also?" She asked.

With a grin on Fitz's face, certain she was admiring him. Not that he was bragging, but very aware he was one handsome looking guy, he said "No, I came to see a friend. I'm just walking around. Are you going somewhere?"

Olivia Pressed the elevator button, and then answered, "Yes, actually I'm going out for food."

"No room service in your room? Don't you like the food here?" Fitz asked, trying to make small talk before the elevator door opened.

"Is not that, I'm just craving for a particular type of food. Is not that common here. There's a restaurant just about the corner. Actually is owned by a lady from my town." Why all the information, she asked herself.

Wanting to go with her, Fitz said "I'm sure I've never eaten your town food before."

This was a request for an invitation, Olivia thought, but she was contemplating whether to invite him or not. **He might not even like it, is not like the other dishes.** it seemed as if Fitz read her mind.

"You don't have to invite me if you don't want to." But his face was pleading for her to invite him.

In her mind she was thinking, **"yes I don't want to invite you because I don't know you, but you look like the dish I'm going to eat so why not."**

She said instead. "Is not that, I was just thinking you might not like it. Its not that common around here."

"Well that's for me to decide and for you to find out, don't you think so?" He said it with a charming smile.

"Yap, Mr. Grant will you like to join me for an uncommon food adventure?" Olivia teased, extending her hand to him smiling.

Fitz took her hand and kissed it lightly. It was just a casual gesture but she felt her body shivering. she withdrew her hand very fast that made her angry for sending the wrong message, or was it the wrong message? She could see him smiling but trying to suppressed it.

"I will be delighted, and please is Fitz, do not add the Mr."

She smiled and shook her head implying OK. They went inside the elevator, while in the elevator they started small talk. She told him about her job and how she would like to work here in Washington and that she was here mainly for that. She might be one of the head of operation here in case she was confirm. she told him of her love for the capital, how she has always fantasized living in DC. saying she doesn't care what others are saying about big towns. Olivia kept on talking until she had to stopped herself. she talks a lot when nervous.  
Fitz was just staring at her. He wanted her to keep talking, she looked amazing talking. The only thing was, she didn't want to look him in the eyes. He got the impression she might be a little bit nervous, but when he turned his head she would try to check him out. The thought of her being nervous was flattering to him.

Olivia noticed she was hearing just her voice. "There I go as always, talking as if…"

Fitz interrupted her and said "No, do not stop. I love hearing you talk. I mean what you are saying is very interesting. Its good that some people are still in love with this capital like it was before. You know, not many people have positive things to say about DC and you can't really blame them."

"That's true, but there is, and always many positive things about this capital you know. Like it led to our independence and stuff. Its just that many people tend to see the worst in everything than the good." she replied.

They were now outside to get a cab. The car pulled at the side and Fitz led her into the car. Olivia gave the driver the direction. The driver told them he knew the place and the food there was amazing. The driver wasn't from her town, but he has a friend who always went there to eat. And one day he decided to try it and he loved it.

They came to the spot and said bye to the driver. Fitz insisted on paying the car driver, saying he was intruding. Olivia was like "yah, yah you win pay the driver, but I'm paying for whatever thing you're going to eat". She stepped outside the car and as Fitz was paying the driver, she overheard the driver and Fitz…

"You guys make a lovely couple." The driver said.

"No, we are not couple, I'm still trying to see if I can make a move." Fitz replied quietly.

The driver was surprised, and made a face "Dude, what you waiting for?"

"Shh, shh she might hear you, it's somehow complicated I just met her, and she might not be staying here for long"

The driver trying to speak as low as possible "Dude you got it bad."

Fitz rolled his eyes and said "Tell me about it."

Olivia pretended as if she did not hear them. The whole situations made her very nervous. They got in to the restaurant. As they were entering Fitz placed his hand behind her waist to ushered her inside. She felt her body tensed up. she closed her eyes and tried to get herself together, then she heard her name.

"Olivia you didn't tell me you'll be coming, wow! how is everybody doing back at home?" Vera a lady from Olivia's town said.

Speaking in a shaking voice, not knowing why exactly, Olivia answered

"Well it was short notice, I did not have time myself, but answering your question everybody is fine.

"I wanted some food items from home." Disappointingly, Vera said

"So how did you expect me to carry everything you wanted, were you going to pay for my luggage? She said, teasing her.

Vera smiled, hugging her and replied."with all the money you are working, you can't help a sister out."

Olivia intentionally forgot about Fitz, trying to released the tension building inside her. But Vera brought her attention to him for her to introduce him.

Fitz stood there quietly, enjoying the way they were displaying their affection to each other.

"This is Mr. Grant, I mean Fitz. I just met him and he said he will like to try some of your food." She said it in a nonchalant manner, as if she just met him at the door when entering. Not even a glance toward him.

"Nice to meet you, I am Vera she did not mention my name. I think I have a food you may like, since this is your first time." Vera said and left.

Fitz got Olivia's attitude but tried to overlooked it. He became quite and observant. Olivia was now feeling terrible the way she treated him. Was it because she overheard him and the driver? Or was it due to the way he made her feel inside just for the short moment they've met?

Fitz seemed to enjoy the food or maybe pretended to. She asked him how it was, he said it was OK and that he liked it.

"It tastes like one Mexican dish I've eaten before."He smiled at her.

They left the restaurant both quite, not knowing what to say to each other. Fitz decided to break the silence.

"Did I say or do something wrong? I'm saying this because of the way you introduced me to Vera, and you became so cold toward me inside the restaurant". He said, holding her arm.

She shifted away from his touch

"please don't touch me." She replied harshly.

"Why? What have I done? please tell me. I'm sorry for whatever thing I've done. I did not mean to."

Knowing she has no excuse for her attitude, feeling bad and scared for her feelings to a stranger, she said. "Sorry for my attitude. You haven't done anything, is me, I'm not feeling fine, I have to get some sleep."

"Is just 2:30pm, I wanted to spend some time with you, I just want us to be friends." Fitz pleaded, like a little boy.

"I'm sorry not today. We've exchanged numbers, you have my number and I have yours, maybe another day."Olivia said and left in a hurry.

She went to her room and immediately called her secretary at home, Abby. Her good friend she always confined in, and told her everything, and how she rushed out of the elevator. Abby laughed like crazy.

"Abby its not funny, why are you laughing? This is serious no man has ever put me out of my comfort zone like this, is scary." She informed her best friend.

"Oh I wish I was there to see. It's a miracle, and about dame time. I did not believe there was a man on this earth that can turn you on. So are you going to see him or call him at least?" Abby asked

"I don't know what to do. The way I treated him at Vera's restaurant and the way I rushed out of the elevator any man with the right senses will not want anything to do with me." Olivia responded.

"Excuses, excuses, excuse, you just want to die alone, you promise that any man that will make the hormones in your body jump, you'll go after the person, now I dare you to go after him." Abby dared her.

"No, I did not say that, I said any man that is worthy of my hormones I will go after him." She corrected

"Denial, denial, denial is a river in Egypt you know. Sometimes I wonder if you have any hormones at all."

Olivia smile at Abby's comment and said to her "I'm still your boss. I can fire you. Of course I have hormones. I menstruate every month."

"Yeah right, show me want you gat boss. I dare you to go after him." Abby said laughing. Adding that it was a challenge, and if she did, she was going to give her one shoe they were both fighting over to buy, but Abby flirted with the sale's man then got the shoes.


	2. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**I just wanna say thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favorite this story. This is my first public writing ever that you guys are reading. I know my grammar is poor, if anyone notice any grammatical error should please let me know so I can improve next time. Thanks again guys.**

It has been weeks since Fitz and Olivia parted ways. She told him their meeting or conference would be ending next week, then she would know whether she was to stay or leave DC. He's been waiting for her to call but she hasn't. He really wanted to talk to her. They exchanged numbers but Olivia's number was out of service. He called his half sister Quinn and explained everything to her. Fitz and Quinn are very close since childhood, she was the first one who accepted him when his aunty dumped him at his father's house. father whom he has never seen until when he was six years, not that his father was to be blame. And maybe Quinn liked him because she was too young to know he was intruding in their house.

"Why don't you call her. You can't just wait for her to call, some of us women have our pride to protect." Quinn said, after listening to the whole story.

"I've tried, but her number is out of service, maybe she doesn't want me to call her, maybe I read the wrong message from her, or maybe she is married or engaged or something or maybe she doesn't like me."

"Gee! stop with the maybes, OK. Why don't you go back to the hotel and verify. You know her full name, you can ask at the front desk or from the Vera girl, she must know more about her. Just do something before you spend the rest of your life saying what if."

"I'm tired. I know I will find the right woman I was meant to be with one day, and it will not be this stressful, bye, sorry for disturbing you with my miserable love life." Fitz replied, trying to end the conversation.

Quinn, not ready for it to end continued "Life is so funny, look at all the female doctors and nurses, and even some men in your hospital throwing themselves at you, but you don't want any of them, yet the one you want is running away."

Fitz, sitting upright anxiously said. "Wait, so you've accepted she's running away and she does not want to see me?"

"No, all I'm saying is, life is not fair, it will be very simple if you were attracted to one of the doctors or whoever that is attracted to you and not all this."

Fitz, in a trance state, not paying attention to what Quinn was saying "She said she loves it here, and she's here because her company is reshuffling their staff worldwide, and if she's confirm, she'll be one of the heads here, and she might be moving here for her company."

"Which company is that? Do I hear wedding bells?" Quinn loves teasing and laughing at him.

"I don't even know the company, but get off my line, bye." He cut the line before she could continue with her teasing.

Olivia, thinking about what Abby said, she has to do something, no more excuses, she was going to go after him to see what could come out of it. **"But he did not even called me, maybe he did because I've lost my phone, maybe he called,"** she was deep in thought when she heard a knock on the door. She got up, and when she opened, she went numb.

"I thought you were dead or something, are you alright?" with crossed arms leaning against the door frame, Fitz asked.

She was so surprise to see him, she swallow spit and answered. "Yes, I was just about to call you."

Fitz replied with a little bit of sarcasm. "Really, I find that hard to believe. You never called weeks ago. I tried calling, but it seems you gave me the wrong number."

For some reason he was a little mad, Olivia thought**, "****he just called me a liar, gave you the wrong number? I don't deserved this attitude from him. In fact he does not even know me**" she was thinking of what to say when he just walked pass her and entered her hotel room as if he owned the place. He was now strolling inside touching things like one inspector, even checking her bathroom. Now he was holding her family frame. She carried her family frame every where she goes.

Olivia, getting frustrated with his behavior, walked toward him, took the frame from Fitz and placed it on the bed stand. "I am very certain I did not see your warrant of inspection, inspector!" looking at him in the face, for him to see how serious she was with his current behavior.

With no care in the world, Fitz brushed her aside gently trying to get a better view of the picture again.

"Sorry it's a habit, is this your family?" He took the frame from the stand again looking at it one more time.

She snatched the frame from his hand in a kid like manner, holding it against her chest for him not touched it again."Yes. You just called me a liar; you don't know me that well to say that".

He walked closer to her and said "I will need an explanation before I say I am sorry. I was worried you know."

Knowing they were too close for her comfort. She took a few steps away from him, thanking God there was a chair by her side. She sat down and crossed her legs, giving him a straight look. He also did the same on the opposite chair and crossed his legs just like hers. It was now a stare down. He made a funny face and she was struggling not to laugh but to no avail.

"So what are you waiting for, go on I don't have all day you know." He said all that with the funny face. She couldn't help but laugh out more.

She gave up with hands up surrendering, saying "ok, ok please stop with the face, I'm going to explain. When I came back the other day from Vera's place with you. I got a call that I've been confirmed to be one of the heads here, and they needed me to sign some documents and to see my office. I must have misplaced my phone somewhere, because I can't remember where I placed it, and the battery was down. Is my explanation good enough?"

"Wow congratulation on your confirmation, but you did not mention the part where you were about to call me, just now." He uncrossed his legs, closing his hands together in between his legs.

"I was thinking this is the moment you say, I am sorry for calling you a liar?" Olivia questioned.

He stood up extended his hand to her for her to do the same and she did. They were now very close. She could feel his breath, her heartbeat was so fast she could hear it. He was looking directly at her lips, then he said.

"I'm sorry for implying you're a liar, and there is one more thing. I know we don't know each other well enough but your mouth is inviting me. I'm dying to kiss you, to taste your lips, can I?"

Olivia was out of words, she was desperately waiting for him to kiss her, she shook her head implying go ahead I'm all yours. The kiss was mind blowing, it went on and on, they held each other as if their lives depended on it, he was taking her towards the bed.

Not being able or having the strength to pushed him away, she said. "Please stop, we have to stop, we are going too…"

"Too fast? I know, I can't help it, please let me have you." He begged.

And that was it. He place her on the bed, took off her dress and his. She was thinking this was wrong, but she did not have the strength to tell him no. They just met each other, and they were now making passionate love to each other. She knew she will regret it after it was over, but she was thinking for the moment. She just wanted to enjoy the pleasure, after all she was a big girl, she can handle herself. He carried her right leg up for deeper penetration. while her hands were everywhere and nowhere in particular on his body. Her finger nails piercing through his flesh telling him how she wanted it, deeper and harder. He went wild with the acknowledgement of how she needed it. It seems they were trying to be one flesh. He kissed her with deep thrust as if trying to sallow her tongue. When he broke the kiss to take in air. Her mouth went straight to his ear sucking it with the same passion he did with her mouth and that was it. They both reach ecstasy in a way they've never experienced before, and just like that, reality striked her, how stupid and foolish she was. He wasn't wearing protection, "oh no."

"Wow, mind blowing this has never happened like this to me before, God! its simply wonderful, you're amazing." He said kissing her neck.

She stood up cover herself with a bed spread chewing her lips. She was feeling very guilty because she enjoyed it so much, but also feeling bad for giving in so easily. She has always said she can't have sex with somebody she doesn't know his parent and it most happened on her terms.

"You have to go, I have a meeting to attend. You got what you wanted." She said, not looking at him.

"What? Are you serious, after what just happened, are you having regrets? I am sorry if I forced you, but I'm sure the loving making was mutual. I can still feel your kisses and hands all over my body." he said smiling and walking closer to her

She took some steps away from him, not wanting him to think she could not control herself or asked him to stop, she replied. "You did not force me, and I'm not having regrets. You got what you wanted, I got what I wanted, that is it, you need to go now."

Standing naked in front of her feeling sad and frustrated at the same time he demanded. "And how do you know what I want? Tell me."

"To have sex with me and any other woman you feel like it. Men, because you know you're good looking and charming everything in skirt will be dying to have you. Well I'm guilty of that and I don't apologize for it. I just want you guys to know how it feels to hit it and quit it. Some women can play your game too. I'm good at this even better than you." She said trying to make herself feel better.

"So you were just having your fun with me? you do this with guys just to prove a point? All the passion and kisses meant nothing to you? and all this was fake?" his eyes filled with anger and tears he continued "well woman, you do deserves an Oscar for your performance, boy was I stupid" He paused for a while pleading with his face for her to say it wasn't true. "Please was all the passion nothing?"

"Yes! To all your questions" She replied boldly.

He put on his clothe feeling so mad and embarrassed. He looked as if he just lose some weight within ten minute. Olivia's eyes were filled with tears but she refused to blink. She wanted him to stay, but she really hated herself at the moment. She turned away not being able to looked at him.

Fitz could not believed what was happening. He was the happiest man on earth like thirty minute ago, now he felt like the saddest man on the planet earth. He opened the door, and as he was about to leave he turned around and said to her "all this will catch up on you one day. I promise you that."


	3. Chapter 4

After he left, Olivia was trying hard not to cry but to no avail. she let go and cried her eyes out for being so foolish and for kicking him out. Why does she think all he wanted was just to get into her pant, or he would've considered her cheap for sleeping with him so fast without protection? And why was she so keen on protecting her heart for any heart break or rejection? She knew the answer why. And with that, she consoled herself saying, it was the right thing to do. She fell asleep without knowing. When she got up, it was early morning the next day, but yet she was still feeling the same pain of the whole incident with Fitz. Acknowledging she has to talk to someone, she decided to called Abby.

"Gee! that was fast, I told you to go after him, like ask him out on a date not to sleep with him the first chance you get. And what you did to him after that is unforgivable. Now what do you plan to do?" Abby said after Olivia gave her an update of the situation.

Olivia covered her face with both hands, and said, "I don't know, I can't believe I slept with someone I barely even know without protection. I need to take something."

"I don't know what to say to you right now. But look on the bright side, he's a doctor, I'm sure he's not having any sexually transmitted diseases, but hope you are on your safe period, right? Because I know you're not on any pill" Abby asked.

Knowing she has no idea whether she was on her safe period or not. She wasn't keeping count since she did not plan to sleep with any man she wasn't in relationship with. She answered "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You are a woman for crying out loud, what is wrong with you." Abby yelled.

"Please don't yell at me. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I wasn't thinking, when he kissed me. I lost my mind. I've never been kissed like that." She cried.

Abby felt bad for her, not knowing how to console her "I'm sorry for yelling. All this is because you've never let any man in since your breakup with Jake and due to the way he treated you. I applaud you for going six years without a man. All you need to do now is to go to the hospital for checkup. You might be pregnant as we speak, since you don't even know whether you're ovulating or not. it's not too late to do something about it, more to that many doctors can be Aids patients many contracting it through accident or something. My point is, you need to see a doctor."

"Please don't say that about Aids" _As if Aids is a person (author's note)_ "God please I need your help". She cried out again.

"You should've asked God for help while humping his brain out" Abby teased "I'm sure you were shouting Jesus.. Jesus.. oh God" Knowing the joke maybe too early, she apologized "Sorry, just joking." Abby, just trying to create humor in the situation.

"I'm not laughing." Olivia responded.

Fitz couldn't remember being this depressed since the day his mother died and that was twenty eight years ago. He has done nothing to deserve all this. He was determined to bury himself with work. He would get over it soon. He was trying to console himself but yet feeling down. He could not stop thinking how passionate the love making was. Days later and he still couldn't get his mind off the embarrassment. He told himself he needed some distraction. He called Cyrus, since he checked up on him at the hotel, he hasn't talked to him again.

They recalled the day of the false heart attack "I was really scared I thought it was heart attack, and the first person I thought of, was you." Cyrus said laughing at himself.

"Please remember me when writing your will. And remember, next time you call an actual heart surgeon". Fitz replied, joining him in the laughter. On a serious note, Fitz continued."You've been working very hard, you know your heart is fragile"

"I am so happy the whole conference and staff reshuffling stuff is over, now I can have some time for myself." Cy replied.

**Staff reshuffling and conference? Olivia made mention of that**. Fitz thought. **Is it possible Olivia and Cyrus were attending the same conference**?

Cy interrupted his thought before he could dwell on it. "I have news for you. I know James is going to kill me, but I can't keep it from you." Agitated Cy said.

Fitz was now dying to hear the news that made his friend this happy. "Tell me please do not keep me waiting. You won the lottery or what?"

"Even better than a lottery. We are having a baby." Cyrus shouted out.

Fitz went into his usual trance state. He knew what Cyrus and James have gone through; Cy and James has been married for five years. They love kids very much but many adoption Agencies were skeptical about Gay couples. He was very happy for them. Fitz has always wanted to get married and have kids too as soon as possible, but he hasn't seen the right woman. He has been so careful not to get any woman pregnant, always so cautious. He doesn't want his kid to go through the same childhood experience he went through. He couldn't believe he slept with Olivia without condom. He was praying she wasn't pregnant. He was uncontrollable with her. Up till now, he couldn't figure out what came over him. He just won't stop thinking about her. Fitz came to the Conclusion it was his fault to rush things too fast, **"****she even asked me to stop that we were going too fast but no, I did not want to listen. What if she is pregnant, but she said she is used to such life style, she sleeps with men just so she can prove a point, women also can play men's game, just for fun"** the thought of it make him sick to the stomach **"****I don't think she will be pregnant if that is her life style."** But if she was pregnant,he would like to see his kid being born.

This got him thinking of his childhood, his mother died when he was six; his aunty brought him to his father's house who was already married with four kids, no one accepted him at first, even his own father, until when his aunty showed pictures of his mom and father and the diary she left explaining everything how he was conceived.

According to his mom's diary, she met his father when he just separated from his wife, they were having marital problems. His father always went to his mother's bar to drink. And one day they started talking and drinking and before she knew it they ended up in bed, and that was it. When she realized she was pregnant, she starting searching for him, then later found out he was back with his wife. She even followed them one day in one supermarket. The father and his wife were so happy and full of love. Fitz's mom decided to leave and not to disturb them or cause trouble in their marriage. She decided to raise her kid by herself saying, she won't be the first nor the last woman to do it.

With all the proof from the diary, his father still had to do a DNA test. His father has never looked at him the way he looked at his other children; he could always see remorse in his father's eyes. He noticed it was difficult for his step mom from the beginning too, but later on, she chose to accept him like one of her own. Fitz could remember vividly the day everything changed; it was one Christmas, and he was about eight, the other kids were in the main room eating on the table, but he was with his nanny in the kitchen. He loved his nanny so much. Quinn was about six, she was the last child, Ron was the eldest he was about thirteen, then Penelope was eleven, Sammy nine, himself was between Sammy and Quinn he was eight. Sammy never loved him. He was always so scared of Sammy. Ron never cared about anything that was going on. And all Penelope cared about was boys, at eleven she has gotten rid of three boyfriends.

Quinn had notice he was never at the table with them, so she came into the kitchen and took his food to the table where everybody was eating. Little Fitz was calling behind her to bring back his plate, which then let him into the main room. Everybody was quite and all eyes were on him. He was about to turn back to the kitchen, when Quinn asked her mother why he wasn't eating with them. That was when her mom asked him to come and sit on the table with them. He said no he wanted to eat with Florence his nanny. Sammy was like, 'if mom says sit down you sit down moron." Quinn poked Sammy saying "why are you insulting him, what has he done to you?" Sammy answered, "he is the product of a whore." Their father left the table. His step mom asked Sammy to shut up. Little Fitz sat on the table with head down crying. His step mom took him, comforted him and asked him to stop crying then said to everyone; "from today. Fitz shall eat on the table with all of us and we shall all do things with him as family.: And that was it; he felt a little bit comfortable, but always avoiding his father and Sammy.

Cyrus noticed his friend has been quite on the other end of the line, he could hear him breathing. He guessed he was deep in thought "Fitz what are you thinking about, it seem as if you're in another century."

Fitz realized how far gone he was with his thought, forgetting his friend was on the line with him. "I was just thinking about my childhood, and how I would love to be in your shoes. Married and trying to have a kid, you know"

"I'm sorry man; you are not James' type, more to that he said handsome guys like you are heart breakers." He joked.

"Tell James congratulation for me, I know he must be very happy."

"You can come and tell him yourself, we're throwing a welcoming party to our new staff joining the company next week Wednesday in my house, so you can pass by around eight in the evening."

"I will be there; I have to go I have a patient coming very soon."

Olivia went to the hospital for checkup, the doctor gave her some drugs and did some test on her and asked her to come back after some days, for the test result. The doctor started lecturing her how dangerous it was to have unprotected sex, like she was one teenager; she can't believe her ears but yet speechless, knowing she brought this on herself; she just kept quiet and listen.

A week later, Olivia was preparing to attend the welcoming party Cyrus was throwing for them. She was thinking of what to wear. She wasn't feeling well the headache was back again but her present was needed due to her position. She prayed she could get the exact drug Fitz gave her. Fitz! She thought, who she just had passionate sex with not too long ago, with no protection then sent him packing like a toy boy, but yet can't stop thinking about every parts of his body, how she felt alive with him inside her. She was starting to reminiscence when the headache striked her again. She had to lie down for a while. She has taken the drugs the doctor gave her from her 'unprotected sex session' and also got the test result from the doctor and she was OK no diseases or pregnancy, which she thanked God like crazy and promise she would never ever do that again. She wished she could stay home today and more to that she just loves the flat the company gave her. Staring at the apartment enjoying the view then her eyes went to the clock on the wall, gasping knowing she was late for the party Cyrus was throwing for them.

Cyrus introduced Olivia to some of the old staffs standing around. Since she was late, she missed the whole spectacle of each new staff introducing themselves. Cy had to introduce her to just a few of the old staffs and his Partner James who were now making small talk. The place was a little crowded and the headache was killing Olivia. She needed to take something to calm it down. So she went to Cyrus and asked him if he could help with any drug for headache. Cyrus said it wouldn't be good for her to take any drug, but should wait and see a doctor in the house who will know exactly what she should take, and besides he was the company's doctor. Cy took her to an empty room and asked her to sit down, saying the doctor would be with her in a moment.

**Thanks readers! Please do review and let me know whether I should sit my ass down somewhere or continue. There's one guest who made mention I should check my tenses and missing words; thank you very much because people like you help me work hard on my grammar to improve myself and please do not hesitate to point out my errors. Good, bad and moderate reviews are all welcome, and to all those who have enjoyed the story so far, the next chapter is going to be bananas I promise. **


	4. Chapter 5

"I've been looking for you. You need to see my co-worker, she's not feeling fine, and maybe you can prescribe something for her." Cyrus called out to Fitz.

Fitz gave James a handshake congratulating him again then walked to meet Cyrus "I was congratulating James about the soon to be new addition to the family, and by the way you are in big trouble for telling me about adopting baby Ella. Where is the person you're talking about?"

"James will get over it. He's married to me for better or for gossip. This way." He directed Fitz.

Walking behind him Fitz said "You know, just because I'm a doctor, it doesn't mean I can't have some fun without any interruption."

"Were you having fun with my husband?" Cy said insinuating a different kind of fun. Looking behind his shoulder and smiling.

They were both laughing when Fitz stopped suddenly staring at Olivia. Olivia stood up in shock as if she has seen a ghost, not knowing where to hide or evaporate, she looked away from him. Staring at her shoes as if contemplating whether it looked nice on her or not.

"Do you guys know each other?" Cyrus asked, glancing between Olivia and Fitz totally bewildered of what was going on.

Fitz, not sure whether to say yes or no, filled with anger replied "no, actually yes. She had sex with me then sacked me out of her hotel room, saying she got what she wanted so I should get going. I think according to her naïve self, it's some kind of a sick feminists' bullshit nonsense that sleeping around with guys makes her empowered or something, not knowing a slut is a slut. Thinking in order to be a strong empowered woman, there's a need to demean a man" He paused then continued "Women like you gives bad vibe to other women who have been working hard for equal right." Fitz said angrily then tried leaving. Cyrus stopped him before he could touch the doorknob.

Olivia's compunction was very obvious, she wanted to disappear in thin air. She looked a little scared and pale. Many thoughts were running through her head, like why of all places in DC, Fitz has to be here and a doctor to this company? Why is the world such a small place? How was she going to face Cyrus after this? Cyrus has so much respect for her. Not knowing what to say she kept her head down refusing to make eye contact with either one of them, just still staring at her shoes.

Fitz a little surprised at Olivia demeanor to his inquisition added. "Don't tell me this!" he said with a sarcastic laughter "Are you embarrassed? You weren't that embarrassed when having sex with me like you've been starved for centuries then kicking me out like one call boy."

Cyrus, seeing how Olivia couldn't take anymore embarrassment interrupted him "Fitz enough, she's having headache can you give her something?"

"You can give her the drug I prescribed you three days ago." He put his hands in his pocket not wanting to smash the wall with it, because the hotel incident seems to be flooding his memory. He had to step away from the wall and looked away from her.

Cyrus knowing the situation at hand can only get worse, decided to break the pregnant pause hovering around the atmosphere. Pointing to the door, for Olivia to take the lead. "Olivia you come with me, and I think you need some rest, you look really tired."

She left the room in a hurry without saying a word, not even a glance at Fitz. All she wanted at the moment was to be alone, so she could be swallowed in embarrassment. Cy asked Fitz not to leave they needed to talk then followed behind Olivia.

"Olivia, you take this. I'm very sorry about what happened back there." Cy said giving her the medicine.

She struggled for words. "I … I'm sorry Cyrus. I'm the one who….. need to apologize. I have to go now, thanks for everything."

Cy seeing the pain she was going through, replied "please you don't need to be apologize or anything, this things happens. Not that I'm defending what he said or anything, I've never seen him acted like that. Can I drive you to your apartment?"

"No, thanks again I will be fine." She was gone before he could open his mouth to say it wasn't a good idea for her to drive in her condition.

"Fitz, what came over you? I've never seen you acted like that before." Fitz didn't notice Cyrus was back in the room.

Crossing his hands around his chest with a frown on his face, he apologized. "I'm sorry, I was just so angry."

Cy directed him to a chair at the end of the room for them to sit. "You need to apologize to her not to me, but come on, what happened?"

"I met her at the hotel where you guys were having the conference." Fitz said with frustration, rubbing his face with the palms of his hands.

"Wait a minute; you met her when you came to check on me? And you guys had sex just like that? I don't see Olivia like that kind of girl."

"Tell me about it, it all went too fast. I didn't know she was attending the same conference with you. She told me she may be working here if she was confirm or something. I lost it the first time I lay eyes on her, only to find out she is one beautiful whore."

"Language please, she's not a whore, she was in pain when you said all that stuff. She even left crying, and trusts me with her level of intelligence she can't be a whore. I was so happy to know we'll be working together."

"Whatever I don't care who she is."

Smiling but at the same time trying to consider Fitz's feelings Cy said. "Then why are you so angry if you don't care?" Fitz did not reply, he went to the window starring at nothing exactly

"Wow, I can't believe this. You are so into her, else you won't be this angry."

"That's bullshit I'm not into her, well not anymore." Fitz replied harshly.

"I've heard of love at first sight, I never believed it, thinking is just in movies and books." He smiled and closed the door behind him, leaving Fitz inside the room with his thought.

Olivia went back to her apartment, thanking God she was able to drive home safely. How was she going to face Cy tomorrow? What does Cyrus thinks of her now? She went to the bathroom and took a nice warm bath saying to herself life has to continue. she has to face the situation with dignity **"****dignity indeed if I had any dignity I would not have slept with a guy I barely even know."**

She went to work the next morning and asked of Cy. She was told he hasn't arrived yet, she was thinking this would give her some time to plan how she was going to talk to him. Just then he entered the office. She rushed to the ladies' room. She was now pacing back and ford thinking of what to do. Hating herself for being scared like a kid. She inhaled in and out then stepped outside to face Cyrus.

She knocked on Cyrus' door and he asked her to come in and take a sit, but she chose to stand up, rushing through her words "sorry for taking your time but I will like to apologies for what happened in your house. I'm very sorry, I don't have any explanation to give you, to be sincere I am not that type of person Fitz portrayed. I just want to let you know that I'm not a slut or a heartless person. Hope we can move pass this?"

"Olivia, you're apologizing to the wrong person. I'm not judging you, there's no need for you to apologize to me. You're a grown woman, I'm sure you can take care of yourself. I don't know what happened between you and Fitz. My advice will be for you guys to sit down and clear the air. You'll be working side by side with me, and he's very close to me and more to that he is the company's doctor, you guys are bound to run into each other. Why not make peace?"

"I'm sorry I don't think I can face him now or ever. He sees me like a slut, his own word. I gave him that impression, so I don't blame him, but I'll have to look for my own doctor. I'm sorry." Olivia said, looking away from Cyrus.

Walking to her, Cyrus placed his right hand on her shoulder to assured her he wasn't mad or anything "AS long as nothing is affecting the company everything is fine."

Facing him she said "thank you for listening and understanding and sorry for putting you in this situation."

"You are welcome, and any time you want to talk I'm here."

Fitz was in the office of one of his work colleague, Shaw, who was a gynecologist in the same hospital. They were relaxing, talking about their patients, and how they can be careless sometimes with their health. Shaw brought up the story about Olivia who came to see him to make sure she wasn't pregnant or having any kind of disease. Fitz didn't know he was talking about Olivia, until when he brought up her file, then he saw the name. Shaw was telling Fitz how he doesn't understand why such a classy lady would just sleep with a stranger without any protection. He continued, saying the prettiest ones are the dumbest. Fitz interrupted him immediately with anger replying, she wasn't dumb. This made Shaw to ask him if he knew her and he said no. Fitz proceeded to ask him about the test result. Shaw, now being suspicious refused to reveal the result and being all righteous, talking about doctor- patient confidentiality as if Fitz wasn't a doctor himself. Fitz didn't bother to insist knowing it would only make him more suspicious.

The thought of Olivia being pregnant with his baby for some reason made him euphoric inside. Not for long though, because he immediately remembered what she did to him at the hotel. But insisting he has to find out if she was pregnant or not. Fitz was thinking, if Olivia wanted to keep the baby he would like to take full responsibility as a father. Knowing for sure his kid wasn't going to go through what he went through as a kid **"Come to think of it, if she's pregnant, my baby story would be similar to mine, being conceived from a one night stand".** He came to the conclusion he has to talk to Olivia.

Two days later Fitz went to see Olivia. He decided to check on Cyrus before going to see her. He removed his sunglasses and peeked in to Cyrus' office before he knocked.

"Come in." Cy shouted and continued.

"What are you doing here? I can't remember inviting you, or am I having a heart attack I didn't know about?"

"So how are you doing these days old man, no false alarm?" Fitz teased.

"Nope, I've been a very very good boy, taking all the drugs they prescribed me, and more to that if not James is going to kill me before any false heart attack does."

"That's what I'm talking about. How is James doing, when are you guys bringing Ella home?" Fitz asked.

"James is great. She's ours already, we just need to finish some paper work but the whole thing is taking so dame long. Hey! What are you doing here?

"I came to see Olivia. I want to know if she's pregnant or not, is she here? Fitz trying to pretends as if the whole issue didn't scare him a little bit.

Cyrus couldn't help but to yelled. "What are you serious? You want to tell me you didn't use protection, when you guys had no clue about each other? You gotta be kidding me."

"I'm not proud of that, I don't know what happened. I think my brain left my head, because up to now I can't figure that shit out."

"You don't know what happened she also doesn't know what happened, so what really happened?" Cyrus asked with a chuckled leaning backward on his chair.

"She knew exactly what happened, she wanted to have her fun and she did, but what do you mean, did you talk to her or something?" Fitz stood up right, anxiously wanting to know what she said.

"Actually I did, she was so embarrassed she came to apologies to me; she said nothing like that has ever happened to her, and it was all her fault."

With a frown, Fitz said "she told me the opposite of that, she said she uses men and dumb them, and that she's very good at it."

"And you believed her? What did you expect? she must have been dying of shame for sleeping with you just like that, and was trying not to feel bad, just in case if that's what you were after."

"I don't think so, she was death serious, and do you know how embarrassing that was for me? All I can say is she's a classy slut. I just want to know if she's having a baby by me and what she plan to do with it." Fitz said.

"What makes you think she's pregnant? Cyrus inquired.

"She went to see Shaw for some test or whatever, where is her office?"

"I don't think she want to see you, she said not now or ever, she even plan on getting her own doctor"

"I don't care. I just want to know whether she is pregnant. I've already checked myself and thank God I'm not having any STD s."

"OK if you insist, I think she will be in her office now, Verna's former office. She looks a little pale, wait she might be pregnant." Cyrus said jokingly

Fitz met Olivia's secretary Huck and told him Cyrus sent him to see her. Huck called Olivia and informed her Cyrus has sent someone to see her. Olivia told him he should let the person in. When he opened the door, Olivia was kneeling down searching for a file in her desk drawer with her head down. she said "sorry you can have a seat, I'm looking for a file". She stood up and saw Fitz, which made her dropped the file she was holding. Now trying to find her balance because she seemed to have loosed it a little bit. she placed her hands on the desk in order to regain her balance. Fitz noticed how nervous she looked. He felt like holding her and telling her everything was fine, and he wasn't going to eat her. This made him held his sunglasses firmly on his hand since he had the edge to do something; he decided to place the sunglasses on her desk.

"What do you want from me?" Olivia asked nervously in a shaken voice, trying to bring the tough Olivia back to life.

Seeing the hotel Olivia emerging, with a frown he spit "I don't want anything from you. I am her to ask you if you're pregnant or not. I came inside of you without protection, if you can remember that, although I doubt it since that's your life style."

"What, are you serious? What kind of lady do you thing I am? Sleeping with a stranger without some kind of protection?" Olivia trying to act all bad but still not pulling it off, her shaking voice won't let her.

"Oh yeah, you call yourself a lady? Please! Then why did you see a doctor to find out whether you were pregnant?"

"Who told you that? I did not see a doctor. You can leave my office now, if you don't have anything useful to do, don't waste my time" she said pointing at the door for him to leave.

"Wow another attribute I didn't see coming, a liar too? Let me tell you something you don't know lady"He made the inverted comma sign with his hands at the word 'lady'. "this DC is not that big, it just so happens the hospital you went for checkup? I work there. Who would have thought?" he asked sarcastically.

Olivia was now very furious, breathing heavily, she was short of words. She hates him so much. She wished she had never met him. Shame, embarrassment, resentment were all boiling inside her, she felt like exploding.

"He gave you my private personal information?" she asked angrily.

"If he did, will I be here asking you? So you've accepted you went to see a doctor? Good that means we are heading somewhere. I saw your file there, I tried to get the information from him but he refused to give me, and that's why I'm here asking you. Are you pregnant? He shouted out.

She was holding back tears. She tried looking at him directly, eye balls to eye balls to show him she wouldn't back down or answer his question. He stood up and walked up to her, he placed his hands on her desk lowered himself to her height and looked directly into her eyes "if you don't give me an answer I am not leaving" she went to the door insinuating for him to leave. He sat down crossed his legs, daring her to do her worse.

"You better leave or I will call security." She threatened.

"Go ahead, I'm the doctor in charge of this company in case you don't know, oh you do know. I need an answer now." He shouted out loudly which made her shivered.

Acknowledging he wasn't going anywhere unless he got the answer to his question. She went to her desk drawer, took out a paper, gave it to him and went back to the door, opened it and asked him to leave. He read the paper, stood up and walked closer to her saying "thank God, just the thought of having a baby with you makes me sick." He went out and banked the door so hard that she was taken aback from it.

Olivia felt like dying. She went to her desk and the tears came pouring down like rain, she placed her head on her desk, crying and sobbing. When Fitz opened the door she didn't hear him. Fitz saw her sobbing has he walked closer to her. He could see she was in pain, he tried touching her but knowing it would be a bad idea. He decided to ask.

"Are you alright?"

Olivia can't believe her ears, why was he backed? She was trying to decide whether to carry her head up or to hide under the desk for him to go away. She decided to carry her head up with some little dignity left in her after cleaning her face as much as possible.

"What else do you want to know? What kind of STD s I might be having? Tell me." She shouted out through tears

In a very gentle voice he said calmly "no, I left my sunglasses on your desk."

He took the sunglasses from her desk. Instead of leaving he just stood there staring at her with such gentle eyes, showing her he cared without saying a word. She also was staring at him with red eyes and anger boiling inside her. Fighting back tears trying to tell him through her facial expression she doesn't need his pity. She had to look away because she was about giving in to his eyes' caresses. She asked him to leave. He did not move an inch. Then she said "please, I'm begging you. Just go, I can't take it anymore."

**A/N: Thanks again guys. I'm really learning how to write with this story and I'm enjoying it very much, hope you guys are enjoying reading it too. A guest offered to help me out, I'm game how do we go about with this and thanks so much for the offer, cant wait. Thanks, till next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 6

It's been days, Fitz couldn't stop thinking about Olivia. He noticed since he met her at the elevator that's all he has been doing lately, thinking about her. He came to the conclusion he was a little hash on her. **Maybe Cyrus was right. She must have been ashamed how fast we slept together, and she was just acting out**. He kept seeing her crying face in her office. He called Cyrus to check on her just to make sure everything was OK. Cyrus told him she will be leaving to her home town this afternoon. The first thing he asked is whether she would be coming back; he said yes and teases him on it. Fitz little sister Quinn would be coming to visit him. At least he was going to focus his attention on somebody else other than Olivia. Just then he remembered he was to pick Quinn from the airport, and his already ten minutes late.

"I thought doctors are supposed to be time conscious?" Quinn asked, hugging him.

"I'm so sorry, I was lost in my thought, and you know doctors get lost in their thoughts a lot, that's my only excuse. I know the ride home isn't going to be easy. I'm prepared for it.

"Sorry to bust your bubbles big bro, not today, I want you to meet someone. This is Charlie my fiance."

"Get out of town!" he exclaims "oh my God, are you serious? my baby sis is getting married, wow congratulation." He said hugging her. "Charlie! Right? My first advice, you mess with her you mess with me. Seriously I'm not joking." Fitz said with a firm handshake.

"Yes, yes she told me that already." Charlie replied with hands up surrendering.

"Good. Nice to meet you, you're one lucky man. My little sis is one of a kind. I'm not just saying this because she is my sister."

"That's the reason I'm getting married to her as soon as possible." Charlie cuddled Quinn with a kiss on her forehead.

"How long have you guys been together? Quinn, you didn't tell me about him." Fitz asked

"Well we've been friends for a while but we started dating two months ago." Charlie answered

"Let get going, get into the car." Quinn shouted.

Charlie and Fitz got acquainted inside the car. They were laughing and having a good time. Quinn was very happy to see them getting along, but she could see how stressed out Fitz was. She planned she would talk to him when they get to his house, for him to take a vacation. Quinn knew his been working too hard to prove himself to the family. She also knew it hasn't been easy for him living with them. And very aware of him always having excuses to give why he couldn't make it during family get together, using his job as leverage in order to stay away from home. She was sure Fitz thought he was intruding in their family, so his solution was to stay away. Fitz has a close relationship with her than anybody in the family. He always tried calling the others and asked how they were doing. He called his step mom every week. The relationship between Fitz and Sammy has improved very much, but not with his father though.

They were now home, Fitz asked them to unpacked, he was going to prepare something so that they could eat. Fitz has always been a very good cook. Him spending time with his nanny in the kitchen helping her to cook, turned out he learned a lot from her.

Fitz was in the kitchen trying to take out many items from the fridge at once when Quinn entered.

"Let me help you chef". Quinn teased, taking some food stuff out of his crowded hands.

"Are you done unpacking? Where is lover boy?" Fitz appreciating the extra hands

"He's still unpacking. I came to talk to you. You look really stressed. Have you been taking good care of yourself, don't you think you need a vacation?" Quinn being concerned about her brother current state of mind

He gave her a peck on the cheek. "Yes mom, did you forget I'm a doctor, of course I've been taking good care of myself and no, vacations are for people with hobbies".

"This is one of those professions that takes care of other people then forgets about themselves, and you do have a hobby" Quinn replied while placing the items on the kitchen table.

He decided to change the topic, knowing it won't end today. "Wow, I can't believe you'll be getting married soon. Everybody in the family is married but me. Penelope is already with husband number four, Sammy wife number two. I don't even have a girlfriend, talk less about getting married."

"Wait, I forgot to ask you how it went with the lady you told me. Olivia that's her name right?"

"Right, but do not get me started with that one. The story is too long."

"I don't think we have anywhere to go today, so you can start now, what happened?"

"Are you sure you want to keep Charlie waiting, he might change his mind about getting married to you" Fitz smiled at her.

She laughed and asked him not to changed the topic. And then said, if anything like that happened, she was sure Fitz would take good care of him, and Charlie would live to remember it. He told her she was right about that. She asked him to tell her everything about him and Olivia.

"Well first, did I tell you she was in the same hotel with Cyrus?"

"Yes you told me that, and how is Cyrus? I will like to see him before leaving."

"He is OK. She now works with Cyrus." Fitz continued with the Olivia's story.

"Who works with Cyrus?" confused Quinn asked

"Are you with me? Focus! Olivia works with Cyrus. They were in the hotel for the same conference or something."

"No way, are you serious?" Quinn said very curious to know more.

"Yeah, way. You told me to go and see her. I did and we ended up making love that day."

"OMG that was fast. Dude you've never done anything like that on the first day, or have you?"

"Of course not, can I finish? And it wasn't really like the first day" Fitz getting a little frustrated with her interruptions.

"Sorry go ahead."

"After the love making, she asked me to leave. She called it a game we men play, and that she is good at it, even better than us men." he chuckled "can you believe that?"

Charlie was entering the kitchen when he overhead Fitz. He was on his way to tell Quinn he was done with the unpacking.

"What? Whoever did that is a badass." Charlie said cuddling Quinn in the process.

"Tell me about it, the embarrassment was unbearable. By that time I had no idea she and Cyrus were attending the same conference. Cyrus invited me to a welcoming party he was throwing for the new staffs, that is where I saw her."

"Did she know you and Cyrus knew each other?" Quinn getting too interested with where the story is going.

"She had no idea. She was surprised and ashamed to see me at the party."

"And then what? Quinn asked.

"This part is now embarrassing. I went to see her to ask her if she was pregnant." Fitz said, knowing she was going to get a lecture from Quinn.

"What? Why did you do that, you guys did not use protection? Oh no, you are a doctor you should know better."Quinn poking her brother's arm

"She must have been on birth control or something since she is good at the game. Unless she intentionally wanted to have your baby." Charlie said

"That is what I thought at first. I went to Shaw's office, the gynecologist. We starting talking about our patients, and then her name came up. He told me how desperate and scared she was when she came for checkup for sleeping with a stranger just like that. I asked Shaw for the result but he refused to show me. I knew better to even ask knowing he won't give it to me. I decided to take matters into my own hands, so I went to ask her."

"How can she sleep with you like that, with no protection when she doesn't even know you? Women! I'm a woman, but it hard to understand us sometimes." Quinn, being all holy as if that's the worst sin on earth.

Charlie decided to chip in "Baby every woman is hard to understand. You remember when we started dating and I was trying very hard not to make love to you thinking I am respecting you? And you got all mad thinking maybe I wasn't attracted to you? I latter on gave it to you in….." Charlie, trying to remember their first sexual encounter.

"Gee, you guys should spare me the details. Dude she's my sister" Fitz interrupted him.

"Sorry" Charlie said

Quinn chose to continue with the topic "but that was different. Why won't any one tab this?" She hit her ass "after five dates, any woman would be concerned, and more to that it wasn't like we didn't know each other long enough."

Fitz, wanting Quinn to stop, continued. "Gee! Please you guys should stop with that. Anyways I went to ask her. She showed me the result and she wasn't pregnant. I was very angry and rude to her. I called her names and stuff. I went out of her office then came back to get my sunglasses that I left on her desk. I found her crying like really crying, I didn't get it."

"Wow she must have been embarrassed, and you calling her names, I can only imagine. What I don't get is how you guys slept together too fast. I mean the sexual tension must have been off the chain" Quinn said.

"Well it was part of my fault, she asked me to stop but dame. We didn't have the strength to. I've never felt something this deep."

"So why don't you try and work things out with her? don't you think you owe that to yourself?" Charlie asked, looking between Fitz and his wife to be.

"From what you just explained I don't think she sleeps with guys just for fun. She must have been trying not to feel cheap, and since she thought she might not be seeing you again. I think you guys should just sit down and have a talk or two."Quinn said to Fitz.

"After seeing her cried like that, I thought of it, but I'm sure she won't want anything to do with me. I embarrassed her in front of Cyrus and they are partners. Cyrus told me she has been avoiding him ever since." Fitz replied disappointingly.

"I want to see Cyrus, it been a while. Is Huck still with the company?" She once had a crushed on Huck. which she told Charlie about.

"Stop it right there" Charlie said. They all laughed in union.

Olivia went home to finalize her departure, more so, she wanted to spend some time with her family. She has a close relationship with her family. Her parents got divorced when she was nine, but she has a good relationship with both of her parents. She was the last child of three, all girls, and they adore each other very much. She went home and everyone was so happy about her promotion, but the enthusiasm she had before the promotion was no longer there. She wished she could stay home and not go back to DC. Olivia was thinking **"How naïve was I to think, Washington was a very big city which would make it difficult to bump into somebody you just had sex with in a very large hotel. Adding to it all, attending the same party with that same person. His best buddy just happens to be your co-worker. Talk less of going to the same person's hospital for checkup, and the same person finds out about it."** She stopped thinking concluding DC is not that big of a place and she hates the name DC very much.

She spent some quality time with her sisters and parents. She visited her friend Abby who was now heading the company in her town. They had a long chat about what happened with her and Fitz

"Maybe its fate that made you guys bumped into each other like that." Abby joked with her.

"What fate? If that was fate then I hate it very much. You can't believe how difficult it is to work with Cyrus, knowing his best friend is the man of my nightmare. I wish I can stay here and never go back."

"Somebody is going to be happy, Jake I mean. He's been asking me for your private number. He says he now knows he made a big mistake letting you go. I felt like crucifying him." Abby informed Olivia.

"After six or seven years he now knows he made a mistake? Don't give him my number please. Next to Fitz, he's the other person I wish I'll never see. Did you know he called my hotel room when we were at the conference? And that was the same day I met Fitz. No wonder I can't stand either"

"I know I don't know Fitz, but don't put those two men in the same category. In Fitz's situation you put yourself in this present predicament. What did Jake say, why did he call you, and more importantly how did he get your hotel number? Abby asked.

"He got my number through Elisabeth or Lizzy bear they call her. I'm sure he banged her or whatever. She was at the same conference with me." Olivia replied, and then continued. "I missed three of his calls. so I was waiting to know what was so important that he wanted to tell me. Thinking his grandma which I love is death or something. You can't believe why he called me. I think he was intoxicated. He said he missed my birthday, which was almost 5 months ago and that I was the best thing he ever had" Olivia finished with a chuckle.

"Best thing?" Abby shook her head and chuckled along with Olivia. "What was that classic breakup speech he gave you again?"

"Olivia you are one attractive woman but I don't see a future with you. Is not you, is me, don't take this the wrong way. You're going to meet somebody way better than me." Olivia laughed over it, remembering her breakup with Jake.

"You still remember that?" Abby asked laughing with her.

"Yes, he was my first love, well so I thought at the time. You can't forget something like that so easily after six years together. Do you know how long I cried over that bastard, thinking he was even with another woman, not knowing he wanted no distraction from his stupid job"

"So when are you leaving to DC?"

"Today. I know I will have tones of files staring at my face when I get back. I wish you can come with me."

"No, I don't think I will like to live anywhere but in this small town. Can you do me a favor, please? Abby pleaded."

"Name it." Olivia replied boldly, knowing she can do anything for her friend.

"Can you talk to Fitz and explain the reason for your behavior. Please just for me." Abby pleaded with a sad baby face.

"In your dreams. I wish I'm not going back because I know it's inevitable we will bump into each other one day or another. The DC I used to love, I don't anymore because of him."

"This might be something bigger than you think, and you might miss out just try it, what are you going to lose from it.

"Minus my dignity? Thank you very much. I'm not going anywhere near him"

"Exactly, you don't have any dignity left, so you have nothing to worry about." Abby, insisting

"This conversation will take us nowhere. You know I won't see you again for a long time and you want to mess up this moment. I have to go kisses, bye." She hugged her and left saying, she would call her later.

**A/N: Something is missing in this chapter. I can't put my fingers on it, hope I do next chapter. Guys tell me if you agree with me, and what exactly you think is missing. #OLITZ**


	6. Chapter 7

Quinn and Charlie went to Cyrus' office to say hello. Quinn has so much love and respect for Cyrus simply because he has always been like a mentor and a confidant to her brother. She once thought Cyrus had a crush on Fitz due to him always running to Fitz's aid. After she got to know Cyrus very well, she concluded he was just a loyal friend, and Fitz won't hesitate to reciprocate the gesture to Cyrus too.

Charlie asked Quinn to introduce him to Huck in order for him to be sure she was over her crush on Huck. She said she loves the jealous Charlie and that she was very turned on by it. Charlie was like they should go to Huck's office and do it on his desk. They both laughed it off before entering Huck's office.

Charlie was satisfied with what he saw. Quinn asked Huck to let her see Olivia. Huck told her it wasn't a good idea. He continued, saying he knows things going on behind the scene, even though no one pays him any attention. Quinn insisted and he said OK, she should have it her way. She asked Charlie and Huck to get acquainted while she say hello to Olivia. While leaving she turned and teased Charlie saying "Stay away from Huck's desk." Charlie smiled. Huck was a little confused and made a face.

Quinn entered Olivia's office without knocking. She saw her taking some drugs. Quinn thought she looked sick and should go home to have some rest. She was taking in the view of her office. Smiling and approving Olivia' office deco.

When Olivia looked her way, she didn't have the strength to ask her why she didn't knock, or why she was smiling as if they knew each other. Olivia tried to speak but Quinn beat her to it first.

"Are you OK? You look tired and sick. Sorry Huck let me in." Quinn said walking toward her desk, smiling at her. Olivia had no choice but to smile back. Quinn sat down without being asked to.

Thinking this was all strange, but yet going with the flow, Olivia answered. "I'm fine, just having one headache that won't leave me alone. How may I help you? " Olivia replied trying to force a smile through her throbbing head.

Quinn didn't answer her, but chose to be more concerned about her health "Maybe you should consult, see a doctor you really do look sick." She sounded really concern, Olivia thought.

"I think I will do that. It has been disturbing me for months now. Don't worry about me. How may I help you again?" Olivia asked again. A little surprised with the way Quinn was acting like they were acquainted.

"Well it nothing major. I think you'll be helping yourself more than me, if you go with the plan I have for you." She got distraction by Olivia's beauty. "Wow you look really pretty and classy." She said "No wonder my brother is already in love with you" Quinn beamed at her, crossed her legs thinking they were buddies already.

Olivia was shocked by her statement, yet wasn't in the mood to dwell on it. "Excuse me?" She asked first, and then continued. "I don't have time or the strength to play guessing game. So I'm going to ask you again. Is there something I can do for you?" She paused, trying hard not to be rude "You said it yourself. I look tired, because really, I'm exhausted." She placed her elbows on her desk and rested her head on her palms.

"I'm Quinn my brother is Fitz. I'm cognizant of what happened between you two" She inhaled, not sure what to do or say next. She uncrossed her legs, and then continued. "I know I'm intruding, I've never seen my brother this depressed. This is my plan. I want you and my brother to sit down and have a talk. I can arrange a chance meeting. Please he really wants to talk to you, but he think you won't want anything to do with him." Contemplating whether to stop or continue, she decided to do both. "Sorry I talk too much sometimes. Let me stop now." She was now breathing heavily after rushing through her words.

Olivia was dazed. Her head was spinning from Quinn's monologue. She thought this whole Fitz's fiasco was over, only for it to start all over again. **"His little sister now knows I slept with him without protection, with little or no knowledge of him" **She tried to exorcised the pain, embarrassment and the shame but to no avail. She stood up from her desk with little strength and walked to her window with folded arms.

"Can this get any more worse or any more embarrassing?" She said quietly, staring aimlessly outside the window.

Quinn stood up too, feeling bad for the pain she saw on her face. She apologized. "Sorry I did not mean to embarrass you."

Olivia turned to face her slowly, and said calmly "I know you have the best interest of your brother at heart. I'm sorry for hurting him. It wasn't my intention, but I can't take this any longer. And if it's any consolation, tell your brother he's better off. I saved him a lot of trouble because I come with too much baggage he can't even imagine." She inhaled gently trying to fight back tears, then continued. "I'm having one headache that won't go away. Please I don't mean to be rude, but can you leave? Please!" She pleaded genuinely. Not having the strength to be mad or play tough with this Fitz's situation.

Quinn felt bad for her, but not ready to give up on them. She tried one more time. "I'm sorry again. My brother can check your head if you let him. He's very good at his job. The best brain surgeon here in DC and the 5th in America." Hearing herself out loud, rolling her eyes knowing she was bragging about her brother, which wasn't helping the situation at hand, she added "I think I should go now. Sorry again for increasing your headache, Bye." She left Olivia's office in a hurry.

After she left, Olivia was talking to herself. **I hate my job. I can't stand anybody anymore. Still can't do anything because of this stupid head of mine.** She has been postponing seeing a doctor for a very long time concerning the headaches, and she thinks it was about time she does. But over her death body will it be Fitz. _Be careful what you wish for (author's note)_. She said never ever would it be Fitz. She checked her watch and it was time for lunch.

She stepped out of her office, saw Cyrus and Quinn talking. She tried going back inside her office to avoid facing them, but didn't because Cyrus spotted her. She said hi to Cyrus and passed them without making eye contact with Quinn. She walked a little further before she collapsed and hit her head on a pavilion not far away from them. Blood was oozing out from her head. Quinn and Cyrus rushed quickly to her aid.

Fitz had just finish with surgery and was doing some paper work when he saw Quinn rushing through his office crying with so much blood on her body. He dropped the papers and ran to her. Held her tightly for her to calm down, she was trying to talk but the words were not coming out.

Fitz could see she was struggling to breath. He held her in position and asked her to breathe in and out, doing it along with her. She was now calm but the tears still pouring down her face.

"Honey is going to be OK. Charlie is going to be fine I promise you. Which ward is he in at the moment?" Fitz took her to a chair to assure her everything was going to be fine.

"No….not…no Charlie…. No..t Charlie" She cried out.

"Yes not your Charlie. Your Charlie cannot die. Your Charlie is going to be fine. Tell me, where is he?" Fitz, thinking the blood was from Charlie, since they both went out together.

"Fitz… is Oliv…. Olivia. I went….to see….her…I did, I did this. It's my entire fault." She cried out more.

Fitz had a stupor look on his face. His stomach sang inside, hearing her name. He felt weak. He was unable to breath. It was like he was choking. He had to mentally control his breathing. That was when Reality struck him. It just came to his realization he might be in love with a stranger, a person he knows nothing about, and she might be dead "Honey calm down, what happened to Olivia why all this blood?" Many thought running through his head.

"I, I went to see her….." before Quinn could finish her sentence. Fitz saw Cyrus coming in.

Cyrus walked in and explained everything to Fitz. He told him Olivia has been taken to the operating room and Dr Reid would be working on her. Dr Reid was a junior doctor. Fitz was pissed. Why should a doctor without his level of experience work on her? He thought. He rushed to the operating ward and took over from Dr Reid. He saw Olivia at the operating table and paused for a while. Fitz had to convince himself he was doing the right thing taking over from Dr. Reid. Knowing he was the best brain surgeon money can buy and Olivia deserves nothing but the best. He inhale in and out and went into a doctor mode. He worked on her just for few hours to stop the bleeding and carried out some more tests on her.

The test reveled Olivia has brain fever, which could lead to meningitis or other serious illnesses if treatment wasn't carried out immediately. She has been over working herself. Fitz was much relived with the test results, and happy her collapsing helped them to detect the problem earlier. If not of the faint, her headache would've lead to something even more dangerous. He was certain the possibility of her getting better now was higher.

Cyrus and Quinn were waiting to know what was wrong with her. Fitz came out and they both rushed toward him to find out why she collapsed and if she was going to be fine.

"What is wrong with her is she going to be OK?" Quinn asked

"Yes what is wrong, is she OK?" Cyrus repeated.

"Calm down. All we know right now is that she is having brain fever, which can extend to something bigger if treatment is not carry out. She is asleep right now. We've started with the treatment already." Fitz replied.

"I was just talking to her. She came out and collapsed. Maybe I said something that triggered the headache more. She told me she was having bad day." Apologetic Quinn informed her brother and Cyrus.

Curious to know more, Fitz asked. "You talked to her? What were you guys talking about?"

"I went to say hi to her, and I gave her a plan. You know, for you guys to sit down and have a talk." Quinn said with her head down, thinking her brother was going to yell at her. He has told her consistently to stop trying to fix his life, but she just can't do that.

Instead Fitz walked closer to her and hugged her lightly "Quinn! You don't need to help me all the time. You know I can take care of myself, and no, you did not trigger anything. Her headache started before she came to DC. I am going to make sure she gets better and well, so don't think this is your fault."

Cyrus not caring about the brother sister affection phase they seem to be in at the moment, cut them off. "Can I call somebody in her family or something?"

"Just wait a little for her to get up, and then she might choose who to call." Fitz answered.

"Who is going to take care of her now? She does not have any relatives or friends that I know of here in DC. I mean…." Cyrus tried to continue.

Quinn interrupted him saying "Fitz is here. You can be with her for the main time" She said looking at Fitz then added "when she gets up she can then call somebody."

"Are you still trying to be the Fairy godmother, trying to set me up?" Fitz asked, hugging her.

Cyrus said he has to go. He has clients to attend to. Quinn also said Charlie would be waiting for her. Charlie left when they got to the hospital. It turned out he can stand hospital because he lost both his parents in a car accident after twenty hours of waiting in the hospital, they both died. His grandma Franny also died after being in a hospital monitor for almost a month. Seeing Quinn with blood all over her body was nerve racking for him to stay.

After they left, Fitz went into Olivia's room, sat on her bed and was touching her head smoothing the bandage around her head. She looked so peaceful and innocent asleep, Fitz thought. He had a flashback of the day they made love to each other. He was now sure she wasn't just using him. Fitz was certain the loving making was more than sex for her too. His eyes were close when Olivia got up.

"What are you doing, what am I doing here? My head hurts." She said, struggling to sit up right.

"No, stay put. You collapsed at the office. Cyrus and Quinn brought you here." He tried smiling to calm her down, but she didn't return the smile.

"Are you my doctor here?" she asked not looking at him.

Feeling a little bit disappointed, he answered. "Yes. I know we had some differences, but here I'm merely doing my job. And I also know you don't want me as your doctor. When you get better, Dr Reid the junior doctor can take over, but for now I am your doctor."

He was making a point, he was more experienced, by calling Dr Reid a junior doctor. Why can't he just say Dr Reid, Olivia thought.

She didn't have the strength to argue. She decided not to fight with the issue. Thinking nothing worse can happened after all she just went through.

He was checking her drip when she asked "what is wrong with me? I am going to be fine. Should I start writing my will?" She tried to lighten the silent.

He smiled, happy she decided to drop the topic of having a different doctor. Loving her sense of humor, he also used the opportunity to crack a joke.

"I think you should definitely start writing your will, although is shocking you don't have one already." He said smiling.

She smiled back at him but then turned her face away from him and frowned. He told her he was just joking. Thinking maybe the joke wasn't appropriate with her condition at the moment, he said sorry to her. Knowing they weren't going to be smiling again anytime soon. He told her he was going to get her file to explain what was wrong with her.

After he left, Olivia started adjusting herself, trying to look nice. She thought of what she was doing, stopped suddenly asking herself what was the meaning of it. Was it to impress him? The thought of that made her angry. She looked at what she was wearing which was the hospital's gown, and touched her head which had bandage around it and said to herself " **well you can't impress him even if you want to. So there!"**

Fitz came back into the room with some drugs and her file**. Where are all those after college doctors** _they're call interns. Talking to myself (author's note)_ **or nurses to walk with him and give me an update, like in Grey's anatomy?** Olivia thought.

"It seems as if you've been having headaches for a while now." Fitz was very professional at the moment. He was looking all hot and stuff, inquiring about the headaches without any smiles this time around.

She thought, **okay!** With the no more smiles, and answered "Yes. I've been thinking of seeing a specialist. I never had the chance to do so. Sometime I would take some tablets and the next minute I'm fine." She paused for a while then asked "So what is wrong with me. Is it cancer?"

"Is not Cancer. You're having brain fever. It is an inflammation of the brain, and it can lead to meningitis or mental illness just to name a few." He replied quickly and directly, without any emotions. _Is not that he's being mean; he's just trying to protect his heart (author's note. OK no more authors' notes)_

"Meningitis, mental illness and is just a few?" She said, her eyes filled with tears.

"No course for alarm yet, it can be taken care of, but you will have to be dedicated to the treatment, like taking the full doze sage of all your medicine on the precised time. And you'll need some time away from work, to rest." Fitz was dying to hug her tight, and to tell her everything would be fine as long as he was concern; he decided to move a little bit further away from her.

She breathed in, and tears were pouring down her cheek. She didn't want Fitz to see her crying, which would mean she was showing sign of weakness according to her. She bowed down her head and looked away from Fitz.

Knowing if she kept on crying like that. He was going to break all protocol or whatever doctor-patient relationship he was supposed to uphold, so he could hugged her and sing her a lullaby of her choice, for her to go to sleep. He decided to change the topic. "Cyrus was asking if there's any body he could call."

"No, tell him not to call anyone. It will just make my family worried and I don't want them to, please." She answered, still not looking at him.

"I will let him know that, I have to go. I will come and check on you later." He walked to the door gentle as if he didn't want to leave her alone.

She stopped him before he could open the door to leave. "Please can you send a nurse or anybody with a bottle of water, I'm very thirsty."

He left and came back with the water himself. He saw her still crying. He gave her the water. She was struggling to sit up right when he went and sat close to her, to help her up. He poured the water in a glass and put it on her lips for her to drink. She hesitated at first, and then accepted the offer. After Olivia was done, Fitz took out his handkerchief and wiped her crying face gently and slowly. They were both staring at each other with faces inches apart. He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, and then hugged her. She got lost in him. She felt like drifting to sleep. Some few seconds later, she came back to her senses and pulled away gently from him. He was just about to apologize for breaking some kind of a rule, when she said thank you to him.

Not knowing what to say or do. Thinking if he altered a word, every progressed they've made for the last few minute would go to waste. He got up from her bed walked towards the door without saying a word. Then he heard his name.

"Fitz." He turned, looking at her.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you at the hotel after we... you know." Feeling shy to say the word she looked away.

He stared on the floor for some few seconds, and then replied. "And I'm sorry too for the words I used on you in front of Cyrus and in your office."

**Sorry for being late with this update, but then again I'm sure just few or none of you know I post a chapter every after 3 or 4 days.**

**Imascandalholic. I tried to describe more on this chapter. I hope you noticed and like it. My longest chapter so far, just for you. LOL.  
**

**jennkyl. Thanks always for your kind words. You don't know how much it means to me. It makes me not to give up on the story, because sometimes I get discouraged.**

**mmrb0908 and jazphace, Haven't seen you guys in a while. Hope you guys haven't given up on me.**

**dafney64. Thanks for your advice. Reading out loud helped a lot with the editing of this chapter. Hope this chapter is better than the others, in relation to my grammar.**

**IMPI: Love you for loving this story and reviewing every chapter. You are the bestest.  
**

**And to all my guests, you guys are awesome, all of you. Those pointing out my mistakes and those enjoying the story, you all have a special place in my heart.**

**I worked really hard on this chapter. Please review for encouragement, if you've been enjoying the story so far. Or just to tell me how or what I can do to improve my writing.**


	7. Chapter 8

Olivia stayed in the hospital for a week. While there, Cyrus and Quinn came to visit her a few time. She thanked them for calling an ambulance and riding along with her to the hospital. Cyrus told her she was to take a leave of absence to concentrate on her health whether she liked it or not. Quinn didn't bring up the topic about her and Fitz working it out, which Olivia was thankful for. All she could concentrate on, at the moment was her health. She kept feeling better and better each day.

She hasn't talked to Fitz that much since the day they went out for a walk, recommended by him. Saying it was part of her recovery process. They walked through the hospital hall, all eyes were on them. Nurses and doctors were whispering as they walked along. She had to ask Fitz whether he was breaking any hospital rule.

"No. I think they're just impress how fast you're recovering" He answered.

"Are you sure? Because that particular Doctor over there look pissed. She is very pretty, are you guys close?" She asked knowing the stare of a jealous lover.

Fitz was very aware how his colleagues were going to interpret his concern and attention to Olivia. Dr. Reid has already spread the rumor about being sacked in his operating room, as if Olivia was Queen Elizabeth. He has been hearing whispering of how often he checked on her, and also how he double checked everything done by interns, concerning Olivia. Talk less of Dr. Shaw, who put two and two together, and later figured out Fitz was the one who had a one night stand with Olivia.

He dodged Olivia's question. "Who? her? She is a phenomenal doctor." Speaking the truth but not answering her question. "She's not pissed, that's just her facial expression. She is the doctor you call when you have a stubborn patient" He smiled at her.

"So are you going to call her on me?" She asked, knowing full well she was flirting, and also aware he avoided her question. Before Fitz could answer, he was call for an emergency.

She went to the cafeteria and sat down. She saw two nurses approaching her way. She could smell trouble. They both sat next to her and smiled such fake smile that made her cringed.

"Hello Olivia, you're looking good" nurse number one said. Olivia didn't bother asking how she knew her name. Knowing they must be the hospital's gossip muggers.

Nurse number two, trying harder to top up nurse number one, on who's friendlier. "I love the name Olivia. I'm so going to name my baby that" smiling at Olivia.

"The name is not that great" Olivia replied.

"Say that to Dr Grant" Nurse number one chipped in. "He's very smitten by you." By this time Olivia was just shifting her gaze from nurse number one to nurse number two as they talked.

"You can say that again." Said nurse number two." Girl! What's your secret? I mean, I've been trying to get just a smile from him but….

Before nurse two could finish her sentence. Nurse one said, smiling . "I heard you slept with him the first chance you got."

Olivia got frozen by her statement. Nurse two, saw Olivia's reaction to nurse one statement, and added. "Girl I don't blame you. I won't let him out of my sight if he was interested in me." Nurse two continued. "Just make sure Margaret Thatcher don't bit you. Cause I swear she act like she owns the man." Olivia was now asking herself who Margaret Thatcher was . **Maybe she's the jealous doctor I asked Fitz if they were close,** she thought.

Olivia got to know from them, the information of her sleeping with Fitz came from Dr. Shaw. She was thinking **I thought doctor-patient confidentiality was thing, **when she saw Fitz approaching their way, smiling at her. She got up and walked pass him without saying a word, trying not to give the gossips muggers something to talk about.

Since that day, whenever Fitz came into her room to check on her, he was always in a hurry. He kept talking about attending to other patients. She was a little disappointed by it, but tried her best not to let him know. He always checked on her every four hours, Olivia has noticed. She kept looking at her movado watch to know when he would come next. Fitz has been very professional, no hugs or peck on the cheek since the last time.

She was going to be discharged today. The thought of her not seeing Fitz every four hours sadden her a little. But at least she was going to be in charge of her own body, and in the comfort of her beautiful apartment. She has been given one month leave to recover. Staying one month at home without work or travel, scared her a little. Fitz was serious about her not traveling long distances, which means she can't go to her home town. Her family and friends back at home still don't know about her condition.

Olivia has packed her bags, ready to be discharged. She was waiting for Fitz to come in, for his last every four hours checkup, so she could take a cab to her apartment. Olivia knew Fitz checking on her every four hours wasn't the hospital's norm. She was happy not being a bother to him anymore, even though she would miss him. Taking in the view of what has been her home for a week, for the last time. She saw Fitz entering her room.

"Are you ready to go home? I'm sure you can't wait to leave." Smiling, Fitz presumed. He has been avoiding her a little on purpose. She seemed to be having mood swing. One minute he could see in her eyes, how excited she was to see him. The next minute, she walked pass him at the cafeteria, as if she has no clue who he was. Fitz had to carry another test on her; just to be sure it has nothing to do with her head.

"That's true." She smiled back at him.

Fitz went to his doctor-patient mood "Make sure you take your medication each and every day and on time. I won't like to see you on this bed again."

"I will try my best. Does this mean I'm free to leave at this exact moment?" She asked, picking up her phone to call a cab.

Knowing she was about to call a cab, Fitz interrupted her immediately. "I will drive you to your place. I know your car is not here, and it won't be nice for you to take a cab."

He said without giving her a chance to protest. He went to her closet, carried her bag and asked her to follow him to his car, as if she doesn't have a choice but to comply. She wanted to protest she could get a cab, but decided not to. She was thinking how hard he has been working, to help her recover and more to that, it won't be good to picked a fight with him after all he has done for her. She followed him in silent.

He opened the car door for her. She entered without saying a word. While in the car she turned her head, looking outside the window for him not to see how pissed she was. Fitz could see she was angry, yet not knowing why. He decided to ask her.

"Don't tell me you're not happy to leave the hospital, you looked pissed." Fitz said driving them out of the parking lot.

She did not reply. She kept staring outside the window, not looking at him. He slowed down the car, and asked her calmly, "Olivia, what's the matter, why are you acting like a child?"

Thinking there was no reason why she can't verbalize how she was feeling to him, she answered, still looking outside the car window. "I know you've taken good care of me for the past days, and I'm grateful." She paused then continued, now looking at him. "I can make my own decision now. You did not have to go into my closet, carry my things and asked me to follow you like you owned me." She stopped, staring outside the car window again, she added "I wanted a cab home. You're not always going to be there, 24/7 to do things for me"

He pulled over and stopped the car. He was silenced for some seconds. It seems as if he was choosing his words, trying hard not to displease her or say something that would make her mad. He replied.

"I'm sorry if I acted that way. It wasn't intentional, and I don't own you. Will you like to pick a cab? He asked genuinely not belittling her or being sarcastic.

She could see it wasn't his intention to act as if she has no voice of her own, even though she felt like it. She looked at him, breathed in and answered "No. thanks for asking. I'm already in a car, and thank you for taking me home." She smiled coyly, adding. "Now don't you think that felt nice, you asking me what I wanted?"

"No!" He answered firmly. Olivia had that 'what now!' Look on her face. He laughed out loud, saying he wanted to see her face. They both laughed and she asked him to start the engine.

They had a nice conversation inside the car. Talking about nothing exactly but feeling contempt they were at this peaceful place. Fitz told her some funny stories about his time at med school. They both wanted the ride to last longer, but before they realized, they were in front of Olivia's apartment. She said Fitz could come in if he wanted. Fitz told her not today maybe another day. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and said next time. She thanked him for everything and entered her apartment, excited about life for once in a long time.

Fitz went home feeling like a billion buck. Since Olivia was admitted, this was the day he felt like something meaning was happening between them. He found himself singing on his ride home. He pictured the engagement ring he was going to buy for Olivia, where they would be going for their honey moon. He even pictured Olivia pregnant and how cute the big belly would look on her. He was contemplating the number of kids they were going to have. Later concluding three would be fine, one boy and two girls. He said the boy should be first so he could protect his sisters. He went as far as day dreaming about his grand kids, how he would be the best grandpa ever. He had to stop himself saying **"Fool, comeback to planet earth. Grandpa, really? You're not even in a relationship with her and you're talking about grand kids. You always do this and mess things up. Grandpa indeed!"**

He went home and found Quinn in the kitchen, he gave her a kiss on the cheek, opened the fridge took an apple, tossed it up before biting it, humming and smiling leaving the kitchen. Quinn was speechless. She just stood there, with an opened mouth and eyes following her brother to every direction. Knowing there must be some good news and he was trying to play coy about. She called him back to the kitchen.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked, making a face, insinuating for him to spill whatever he was trying to hide from her.

He came back, peeked his head through the kitchen door smiling sheepishly "What?"

"Don't you dare what me" Quinn replied, "tell me why you're all this" She waved her right hand at him from head to toe.

"I don't know what you're talking about" He said coyly. "I am going to take a cold shower. By the way where is Charlie?" He added, trying to dodge her question.

Quinn rushed to the door and blocked his way. "Oh no. No shower for you until you tell me what is going on"

"Quinn, nothing is going on." He replied. Trying to make her begged for it, he added. "But you know the magic words, if just in case something is going on, and you desperately want to know".

"Fine. Please, big best, perfect most handsome brother, in the history of brothers. Tell me what the hell is going on with you" She said knowing the last part of the sentence was going to cost her another plea.

He shook his head and used his left hand saying "No no no no, you didn't have to use the word 'hell' in the magic words. Start all over again or I'm out of here. He touched the tip of her nose, folded his arms waiting on her.

Quinn was like "ugh! I hate being obsequious, but because I'm dying to know. Let me do it again" She paused, breath in and out. Stretching her arms as if preparing for a wrestle match. Repeated. "Please, big best, perfect most handsome brother, in the history of brothers. Can you please, please let me into your life?"

"Now that's how to beg" Fitz teased her. "Pretty good pleading." He said, but not yet satisfied, he lied.""Well nothing is going on. I just love hearing you beg. Bye" He pushed her aside, walking away from her, looking behind his shoulder and smiling at how desperate she looked.

He came back to her side after feeling a little sorry for her. "Olivia and I had a nice moment in the car today, and she even asked me to come into her apartment."

"Oh my God. I knew she was very into you" Quinn exclaimed happily, and then stopped. "Wait. Don't tell me you guys had sex again, without talking your issues out?"She had to ask.

"Do you really thing we can't have a nice moment without sex being involved? He answered with a sarcastic question.

She chuckled, and then replied "Please! I've seen you guys when I came to visit her at the hospital. You guys can't wait to bang each other. Just the way you two stare at each other makes with wet."

"You're nasty. This time around, I'm going to take my time, I won't rush. I won't even ask her out right away."

"Are you serious? No, you better ask her out immediately. You guys won't be seeing each other every day like in the hospital. You know what they say, out of sight is out of mine."

"Nope, I really need to take my time, if I want this to work. I've already started fantasying about the future. You know that mean I'm going to mess it up" said Fitz.

Quinn laughed out loud. She was very aware how strong Fitz's fantasies game was "Where did you reach with your fantasy this time around?" She asked, not waiting for him to reply, she tried to answer her own question. "You guys growing old in a nursing home together or being buried alongside each other?" She laughed more. Knowing her brother's ability to create his own perfect world ever since as a kid, never seized to amazed her.

"Well, I didn't reach that far. I ended at being just a grandpa." Fitz answered.

It has been two weeks since Olivia left the hospital and since she felt any headache. She has spoken to Abby, but didn't make mentioned of collapsing or that she was at home. Knowing if she did her family was going to hear about it, and hell would break loose. Abby might leave whatever thing she was doing to come see her immediately.

Olivia was to go to the hospital for checkup today, which she was very excited about it. Just the thought of seeing Fitz made her shivered. Fitz has called her a few times to see how she was doing. Every time he called, she got the same butterfly feeling in her stomach. Thinking when she got use to his voice, the butterfly feelings were going to stop, but it never did.

She has been anticipating meeting Fitz, since the day she left the hospital. She once thought he would come and checked on her at home but he never did. Knowing Fitz's job and how busy he was, when she was at the hospital. She never pondered on it that much.

She arrived at Fitz's office and saw a female doctor, she assumed was Margaret Thatcher according to nurse number two. The same doctor who gave Fitz and herself the jealous stare. The lady was adjusting her dress and arranging her hair coming out from Fitz's office. When Olivia entered his office, she could see lipstick on Fitz's neck and mouth and his desk was scattered. She felt like collapsing again. She was about to leave but decided not to. Instead she asked him if she could come back when he was less busy.

"No I'm not busy, please you can sit down." He said wiping the lipstick from his body. Fitz can't believe his luck. How can Olivia come in at this particular time? He was sure Olivia saw Margaret Thatcher, name given to her by the nurses. And very certain things were running through her head. He was contemplating whether to explain or leave the situation like that.

"You said I should be here today for my checkup." They way she said it, sounded very cold. It was like the beautiful conversations they normally have through phone over the week, never happened.

"Yes I know that. I'm sorry for the mess here. I'm sure you saw the lady leaving, I can explain what happened. I ….." Fitz feeling guilty, and wanting her not to be mad, tried to continued.

She cut him off before he could start with any explanation. "You don't owe me any explanation. Can you please start with my checkup?

He said yes and carried on with her checkup. The whole process was very quiet and awkward. She did not say anything to him. When she was about to leave, Fitz told her she was doing great with the treatment and she would be fine very soon. She said thank you to Fitz genuinely and left.

Fitz could not concentrate any longer after she left. He decided to call Cyrus. He explained everything to him and asked him for advice.

"Why don't you go to her place and explain to her?" Cyrus said trying to help his friend.

"I don't think she will listen, but I will try." Fitz answered.

"Do you know what is funny? You don't know what you're going to explain to her. She hasn't said she wants a relationship with you. So why are you explaining?" Cyrus said.

"That is my point exactly. What am I explaining? Should I asked her out first, or explain what happened in my office first? I should have listened to Quinn when she told me to ask her out immediately." Fitz replied to Cyrus.

"Now that's a difficult question. You asking her out first or explaining first. If you ask her out now, she will say no to you because she saw you with another lady. If you explain first, she will say, she doesn't need your explanation, because you guys have nothing going on." Cyrus explained.

"So what should I do?"

"My honest advice will be for you to talk to her. It doesn't matter what you say first. Make her know you're interested in her."

"But she knows that already"

Cyrus, not knowing any other way out. Said to him. "Well, just go and see her, and let it flow the way it was supposed to flow. If it doesn't work out, is her lose."

**Thanks for the last chapter reviews. Please let me know what you think about this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 9

Fitz went to see Olivia that same day in the evening. He decided to buy her flowers, saying **nothing ever goes wrong with flowers**. He knocked on her door praying to God everything should go on well. Olivia opened the door with her nightgown on. The garment inside was very short. Her cleavage was a little expose. The robe outside was long and loose. She had pop corn bowl on her hands. Fitz thought she must had been watching a movie. Immediately Olivia made eyes contact with him, she dropped the pop corn bowl. She bent down to pick up the bowl. Coincidentally, Fitz also went down the same time to help her. Her inner garment was barely covering her breast at this point, giving a much better view of her cleavage. Fitz couldn't help himself but to be spellbound. Olivia noticed were his eyes were focus. She felt naked and quickly stood up without the bowl. She covered herself with her outer robe. Fitz picked up the bowl and gave it to her, smiling in the process, knowing she caught him staring at her breasts.

"Sorry I wasn't expecting anyone, what are you doing here?" She said, trying to take the smile off his face, with a shaking voice, taking a few steps back from him. There was no reason why she can't be civil with him. **After all he's my doctor. Maybe something came up with my test results. **_Whatever! Olivia, you just want him to stay. Not judging you though (author's note)_

"I'm sorry I should've called. I guessed you'll be home so I decided to drop by. I'm sorry." Fitz realized he has been apologizing a lot to her, ever since he met her.

"Is ok, you can come in. Have a seat." She was talking to herself. **Olivia you have to be calm, don't let him notice the effect he has on you. Behave like the incident at the hospital today meant nothing to you.**

"I like your deco." Fitz said, taking in the view of her apartment, still holding the flowers, standing in her main room, even though she has asked him to sit. Fitz was certain she was nervous. He extended the flowers to her. "This is for you. I'm not cognizant of the type of flowers you like. So I brought you Lilies. My mom used to love them" he said, extending the flowers to her.

"Thanks. Actually I'm not a flower kind of girl". Immediately she said that, she regretted saying it. She added "I think I have a vase somewhere, you can sit down."

She left Fitz in the main room and went to look for the vase in her kitchen. While there, she was pacing back and forth contemplating whether to change her nightgown or to go back with it. She came to a conclusion, she won't change it, because if she did, he'd think he was invited to stay, but with it on, he'd notice she was about going to bed.

Olivia went back to the main room and sat down in the opposite chair, after she has covered herself as much as possible with her outer robe.

Certain she was nervous; Fitz tried using it to his advantage. "That's a lovely nightgown, it looks nice on you." Caressing her body with his gaze from head to toe, smiling in the process.

At the moment, Olivia was very sure not changing was a bad idea, and the way he was smiling, made her want to smack him in the face. Yet her hormones were having a mind of their own.

Not buying into his compliment. She asked "How may I help you? Did you see some complications with my result?" She was determined to make his visit as professional as far as the word professional could go.

"No, actually I came here for personal matters. I know this may sound like one basic cliché, but I can't stop thinking about you since the day I met you in the elevator. And even after you sacked me out of your hotel room like one call-boy, you were always in my head." He said boldly with a serious face.

Olivia wasn't prepared for that. She didn't know how to react or what to say. He completely caught her off guard. She was thinking of what to say, when he got up and walked to her seat. Knelt down on one knee in order to level their heights, held her hands and said "Olivia I can't fight this feeling anymore."

Perplexed and daunted at the same time, she asked him to leave. "Please you have to go. I'm really tired, I have to get my rest, you said so, remember?" She stood up and walked toward the door for him to take cue.

He walked towards her, and asked her if she doesn't feel the same. She refused to answer him. "Olivia, I know you feel something for me. I just want to know why you're resistant to it."

"I don't feel anything." She lied. She got angry all of a sudden and added. "Lets just suppose I do. What about your girl friend at the hospital? Or you want to tell me there's nothing going on between you two? You guys weren't having sex in your office when I walked in?" She said sounding jealous but not caring.

"Are you jealous?" He smiled and asked. "Admit it. I know you feel something for me, should I prove it?" He was moving towards her. She was leaning against the door, nowhere to turn. Fitz continued.

"Tell me you have feelings for me, and I won't kiss you".

She was looking at him, breathing heavily. Fitz's body was touching hers at this point. Her back against the door with their heads inches apart. Fitz asked her again, looking into her eyes. She didn't reply. He told her to have it her way. Olivia struggled to move passed him, but his body prevented her. As she struggled again, her robe got open. Fitz was just staring at her chest, not touching her or anything. Olivia felt weak on the knees. She tried to pass him again but couldn't. She noticed as she struggled, her breast kept robbing against his chest, stimulating herself in the process. She decided to stop. Fitz held her waist, massaging her rib cage gently. Nipping her earlobe, her neck, her shoulder blade, and walking his way down to her breast. Olivia didn't realize when she carried Fitz's head up with both hands for him to kiss her in the mouth. _Quinn was right; they couldn't wait to bang each other, (author's note. smdh)._ While Olivia concentrated on his mouth, holding his head in position with both hands, Fitz's hands were massaging her ass, pressing it against his hard, for her to feel just how turn on he was by her. He took off her robe so he could have full access to her body. Olivia knew her mind was going to blow up. Then he proceeded to take off her small garment inside. She thought this should stop before the hotel incident repeated itself. She tried opening her mouth to ask him to stop. At that exact moment, he took her left nipple into his mouth. Olivia thought,** how did he know this particular breast is the end of me**? It felt so good. She made up her mind that, after he finished sucking her left nipple, she'd ask him to stop. She can't refuse her left breast anything. That just tells you how much she loved that particular breast. Fitz removed his mouth from her left nipple and went straight to her right nipple. Not wanting to discriminate between the two, he gave her right breast the same dedication he did with the left. Funny enough the pleasure was still the same for her. She thought **this is strange, both breast has never felt the same before**. Thinking this can't be happening to her right now, since she still has no idea who Margaret Thatcher was. She said out loud. "God, please make this stop," yet not letting go of his head or pushing it away from her breast. Instead she was massaging his hair, pressing it harder to her breast for him to keep going, for him to suck harder. He left her breasts and went to her mouth again. Fitz took Olivia's hand and directed it to his groin, for her to massage him there. She got hold of him and said out loud. "God this is beautiful." It felt perfect on her hand. Fitz groaning as she massaged him, which implied she was doing a terrific job, wasn't helping her case. Olivia kept trying to convey to him, just how talented her hands could be if they wanted to. He felt like exploding. Fitz was very certain it'd be disastrous for the hotel incident to happen again. He said to her. "Livve we have to stop." Olivia replied "I know we have to stop". Yet not letting go of his dick. She kept on massaging him. He was so hard. Just when he couldn't take it any longer, the door bell rang twice and brought the love making to a stop. Olivia, breathing heavily told him she has to answer the door. Thanking God for his intervention. He said yes, she should do that. Fitz went into the main room while Olivia tried to gather herself together before she could open the door.

Huck brought some files Olivia asked for. She totally forgot about the files and document she was suppose to sign. She didn't let Huck in.

"I brought you the files you asked for." Huck said, trying to peek inside her house, wondering why she was blocking his view and not letting him in.

Not wanting Huck to see Fitz, she took the documents quickly from him "Thank you very much Huck. I totally forgot about these files."

"Please head home to your son. I promise to make it up to you when I resumed work. I know you're a single dad, and you've been working overtime since I got sick" Olivia added.

"Don't worry about me." Huck replied. Then smiled cannily and continued. "Say hello to Dr. Grant for me" He shook his head leaving, with a smirk on his face, knowing Fitz was inside her apartment.

After Huck left, Olivia closed the door but didn't turn around; she was thinking how to face Fitz. He came behind her, without her knowing. He saw her banging her forehead gently and repeatedly against the door, saying to herself "stupid stupid stupid." Knowing she was trying to decide her next move. He startled her, saying.

"I thought you wanted the headache to stop. Stop hitting your head Olivia. And you're not stupid, if so, then we both are. Although I know I'm pretty intelligent. Hope you're not planning on kicking me out again?"

Startled by him, she turned around and saw him well dressed. She swallowed spit and tried to calm herself**. He wasn't that undressed in the first place, just his trouser halfway down. I was the one with only my panty on, and now he's already on his way out. **

"Are you leaving?"Sounding a little bit disappointed than she intended, she asked and walked pass him. He followed her, and grabbed her right arm. Olivia shivered and asked him not to touch her. She can't believe after all what just happened; she was ready for it all over again. Her reaction to his touch frightened her.

"You know I can't leave, we need to talk, or don't you think so? I have told you already I have feelings for you, and from what happened a few minutes ago, showed you do also." He said with a serious face.

Olivia sat quietly, knowing she has feelings for him, but what about the doctor in his office. She was certain something happened between them. She can't tell him she has feelings for him, when she wasn't sure about the lady in his office.

"Don't tell me you don't have anything to say about all this? Or do you want me to get it out of you by kissing you again? You know how that would've ended, hadn't been for the door bell. I'm sure we will be repeating the hotel incident right now." He got up and walked towards her.

She knew she can't trust herself with him. Angry at herself for the level of attraction she has for him and also for being too weak toward him, she replied angrily.

"OK fine, stop right there, don't come near me. I have feelings for you too, but then so what? You must have feelings for more than one woman. What will Margaret Thatcher say about all this?" Olivia asked Fitz with anger, daring him to lie.

**How did she know she was called Margaret Thatcher by the nurses?** Fitz thought "There is nothing going on between Mellie and myself."

"So she has a real name?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes she does, we dated once. I'm not going to lie to you. I kissed her before you walked in."

Fitz accepting he kissed Mellie, broke Olivia's spirit. She knew something happened between them. Maybe even more than a kiss, but she wished he could've lied to her instead. It hurts so much. Not wanting him to see the effect that little statement has on her, she chuckled. "Yet you have nothing going with her." Not as a question per say, more like an accusation. She added. "I'm sure just the same way you kissed me not long ago."

Fitz closed the gap between them. "No baby, kissing you is different, way different from any woman I've ever kissed. I don't expect you to believe me." He said touching her lips. She immediately walked away from his touch.

She turned to face him with anger boiling in her system "I will give you one for boldness." She fired at him. "You kissed a lady not long ago, and you're here telling me all this trash and you expect me to throw myself in your arms? Oh no, my mistake, I already did. I think is time for you to go." She pointed at the door angrily.

Fitz was tired of chasing after her. "I'm not going anywhere this time around Olivia. You will hear me out whether you like it or not. Sit down." He ordered.

"This is my house. You don't order me around." She refused sitting down, showing him he has no control over her.

Fitz was now running out of patients, he couldn't take it any longer. He shouted at her. "Shut up and sit the hell down Olivia" pointing at a chair for her to sit down. Olivia was taken aback from Fitz's temper and sat down where he ordered.

"I'm fed up with this your attitude. Now listen, I will tell you everything. I dated her after medical school. It was for convenience at first, we both knew it. Then she wanted something serious. I wasn't ready for that or better yet, I knew we had different life styles, we will never be happy. I would either want to change her or she would want to do the same, and it will end in disaster. Yes, we normally called each other once or twice when one of us is lonely. I'm a man, not proud of my actions sometimes. But then again who is. I've tried repeatedly to end it. But since she and I weren't dating anyone, we always repeated the same cycle. We came to a conclusion, if one of us found someone important, we'll call it off. I told her about you. She said we should have goodbye sex, I refused. She insisted she won't settle for anything less than a kiss, making a point we were in the deal together. I said OK fine, a kiss won't hurt anybody. We started kissing, she tried taking it further, I then asked her to leave, and that's when you showed up. Imagine my luck. I'm not proud of it, in my defense; I was still waiting to ask you out."_  
_

**Sorry this chapter is short. The next one is going to be shorter. The last two lengthy chapters were exhausting. Sorry Imascandalholic**,** I know you love them long(no pun intended lol). This is all I have for now. **

**Please guys don't forget to leave me a review. You guys need to see my reaction every time I get a review. The feeling is amazing. Knowing someone out there understands what you're trying to convey is #priceless**.

**There's a line I wrote, in the love making paragraph that I couldn't stop laughing about. Who can tell what it is**.


	9. Chapter 10

"I'm fed up with this your attitude. Now listen, I will tell you everything. I dated her after medical school. It was for convenient at first, we both knew it. Then she wanted something serious. I wasn't ready for that or better yet, I knew we had different life styles, we would never be happy. I would either want to change her or she would want to do the same, and it will end in disaster. Yes, we normally call each other once or twice when one of us is lonely. I'm a man, not proud of my actions sometimes. But then again who is. I've tried repeatedly to end it. But since she and I weren't dating anyone, we always repeat the same cycle. We came to a conclusion, if one of us found someone important, we'll call it off. I told her about you. She said we should have goodbye sex, I refused. She insisted she won't settle for anything less than a kiss, making a point we were in the deal together. I said OK fine, a kiss won't hurt anybody. We started kissing, she tried taking it further, I then asked her to leave, and that's when you showed up. Imagine my luck. I'm not proud of it, in my defense; I was still waiting to ask you out."

Fitz explained to Olivia the best possible way he thought would lead to less argument and distrust from her, hoping she would see reason.

"Whatever. I'm tired. I need to get my rest." She said, coiling herself together and yawning.

Fitz could see she was cold. He walked to her, touched her head, to feel her temperature. He noticed her temperature was a little high "Have you taken your medicine this evening? He asked, genuinely concern.

Olivia folded her arms and rested her back on the chair with a frown on her face. "I was about to, before you showed up."She replied

"Let me see your eyes." Fitz said, getting into the doctor patient mood that normally appeared anytime he feels like it. "You've not been sleeping well, I told you to sleep fifteen hours a day, which includes the afternoon. Luvvie, have you been doing that?" He asked.

Olivia could see how affectionate and caring he was at the moment. Fighting hard not to buy into his affection, she answered, harshly. "It's difficult for me to sleep in the afternoon, I tried, but I can't. OK?"

Fitz recompensed her harsh tone with a gentle response. "Olivia! You should've told me this when you came for checkup today. Have you been experiencing any dizziness?"

Olivia was about to say, **telling you it was difficult for me to sleep after I caught you cheating on me was the last thing on my mine.** She then remembered they weren't dating, or even dating at the moment. She felt bad for being harsh. She replied gently and shyly, staring at her feet. "Sometimes, but not all the times, like now I'm a little bit dizzy."

Fitz had no idea what came over her with her gentle respond, but happy not to hear any hint of anger in her voice. He stroked her cheek gentle with his fingers and said. "Always try to take your medicine on time, if not, this is going to happen."

She was struggling to stand up, to get her medicine. Fitz stopped her, and told her he'd get it for her since she was a little dizzy. He asked her where it was. He went for it and came back with a glass of water.

After Olivia drank her drugs, Fitz sat close to her, and said. "Your temperature is a little up. And I know you're cold, but you should take a cold bath and go to bed."He smiled at her, rubbing her knuckles in the process. "I can help you with the cold bath if you want."

Still a little mad at him with the whole Mellie' shenanigan, Olivia responded. "I can do it by myself thank you very much." And then added "I'm sure Margaret Thatcher would appreciate your help with a cold bath right now." She just had to give him that jab.

"Look who got jokes" He smiled, and asked her to sit where she was for thirty minute before getting up to take her bath.

Fitz stood up reluctantly, not wanting to leave her. "I need to be on my way. I have a late night shift. I will call to check on you". He gave her a kiss on the mouth, lingered over her a little longer, and then apologized. "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier."

Olivia rolled her eyes at him. Fitz smiled at her rolling her eyes, very certain she wasn't that angry as she seemed to portray. He kissed her forehead before leaving, telling her to dream of him.

After Fitz left, Olivia got a call from Abby. She was feeling guilty for keeping Abby in the dark about her health. She decided to tell her, begging her in the process for her not to be mad, or tell her family about it.

"I'm sorry; I didn't want you guys to worry. I'm fine now. It would've been pointless to tell you guys, since I'm OK now. But please still don't tell anyone."

Abby was very mad at her. "That was very stupid of you, not calling anyone." Still worried she might not be OK. "Are you sure you're fine now? And don't you dare lie to me."

"Yes, I promise you Abby"

Abby wanted to know exactly what went wrong with her. She asked her to tell her everything, and not to leave any detail out.

"The headache I've been having since God knows when, is brain fever. It's an inflammation of the brain or whatever doctors call it. Fitz says I'm going to be fine as long as I'm committed to my treatment."

"Fitz eh? So is he your doctor?" Abby asked, not aware of this current development with them.

Knowing Abby was going to make a big deal out of little things, she pleaded "Abby please don't start, I had no choice"

Certain something interesting must have happened between them, since Olivia was now calling Fitz's name without any trace of bitterness to it. She decided to try her luck, knowing it won't be easy to get all the juicy stuff from her, but she hoped. "So what have you two love birds been up to?"

"Abby!" Olivia paused trying not to chide her in an arrogant manner, she added "goodnight"

"Oh. MY. GOD. This mean something happened. Olivia. Carolyn. Pope you better start talking"

"What makes you think something happened. Please nothing happened" Olivia replied, very certain Abby was going to get something out of her no matter what.

"Olivia I know you, stop pretending. Why don't you want to tell me? Oh wait you guys had sex again. You dirty little liar. Where did you guys do it this time around, was it at his house? Or you guys did it at your beautiful apartment you can't stop bragging about?"

Olivia did not respond, Abby paused then added, "Olivia, just tell me he was hearing protection this time around and pleas…"

Olivia interrupted her before she could finish. "We didn't. He's having a girl friend. She's called Mellie. Margaret Thatcher by the nurses, and they said she owns him or something."

Abby, without knowledge of what has transpired between Fitz and Olivia, scolded at her. "Stop it Olivia. I know you're looking for reasons not to fall for him, since you easily can. You want to take advice from some silly nurses, why don't you ask him yourself."

"He did confirm it. So before you start with your lecture about how I want to die alone you…." Olivia couldn't finish her sentence because Abby interrupted her.

"Wait. He told you he's dating her? Why did he sleep with you at the hotel in first place? Men, they're good for nothing. How can he do that, and I already love him "

Olivia tried to clarify her statement. "No they're not dating per say, more like sex buddies"

"He's not dating her? Olivia, be specific. What are you talking about?" Not waiting for Olivia to answer because the sex buddies' part of the statement just registered in her head, Abby asked a different question. "What do you mean sex buddies?"

"Well, he said they normally call each other once or twice when they're lonely, his own words, just to have sex. He also made mention of something about them making a pact or whatever, that if one finds someone important they're going to call it off."

"So, do you have any knowledge whether the sexing is still going on?

With disappointed in Olivia's voice, she answered firmly. "Definitely, I caught them making out in his office this morning."

"Oh my God! What?" Abby exclaimed and asked at the same time.

"Yep, he had the nerves to tell me it was goodbye kiss, and nothing is going on between them, whatever that mean, he…."

"When did he tell you this?"Abby's anticipation to know the whole story was getting the best of her.

Trying to keep up with Abby's agitation, Olivia answered. "He came to see me this evening; he just left my place not long ago."

Curiosity was getting the best of Abby "What did you guys talk about?"

Olivia was silent, reminiscing about earlier. Abby noticed the silence and called "Liv?"

"He came to explain what I saw in his office"

"Wait, are you guys dating already? Abby asked then followed up with another question. "So you guys started dating and you didn't tell me? Before you say no, you guys aren't dating. Why did he need to explain anything to you?"

Olivia tried to see reason from Abby's questions, thinking she shouldn't be mad at him because they weren't dating in the first place, but then again, she was certain they were both having a relationship in their heads.

"What else if not because he's interested in me. He wants to have his cake and eat it too." Olivia answered.

Abby chucked to Olivia statement about Fitz having his cake and eating it too. "I think he did that already, when you guys slept together at the hotel." Abby got jokes.

"Abby!" Olivia called out at her Joke

"Sorry. What was the conclusion of his visit?" Abby asked, wanting to get to the bottom of it all.

"We didn't conclude anything, but we made out." Olivia closed her eyes at her last four words. "Oh God, I can't believe I just told you that, after the hell you gave me the last time."

Abby was shocked, she didn't believe Olivia could ever entertain a guy who she thought was dating another woman, talk less of making out with the guy that same day. "You guys did what? You of all people after you saw him with another woman? Wow, he must have made an impact on you. And I can't say I'm complaining."

"I really don't know what to do Abby. I know I have feelings for him. But what if there's something more going on between them. I can't allow myself to fall for him, I just can't do that." Olivia confessed with a little hint of fear in her voice.

Abby knew for Olivia to accept she has feelings for Fitz, was a huge step for her. She was certain this must be something more than just mere feelings. She decided to ask for Fitz's number.

Olivia wasn't sure where Abby was going with this. "Abby please don't start."

"I'm not starting anything. Just give me his number. Is that too much to ask?" Abby asked.

Olivia was certain with Abby anything could happen. "No. I'm not giving you his number."

"Don't worry little mama I have a man. David is everything and more". Abby teased her. "I have to make sure whatever you're saying about your health is true. For all I know you may be dying over there."

Olivia stood her grounds with Abby. "Which means you'll have to take it like that. Until we meet in paradise. I'm not giving you his number. With you, that's not all you're going to ask."

Knowing where to hit her, Abby replied. "OK. If you want it the hard way, so be it. I will call ma'am Maya right now and tell her, how you collapsed in your office, and the doctors says you're having brain inflammation or whatever stuff that has to do with the brain and…"

Olivia surrendered, without doubt Abby wasn't joking about telling her mom. "OK, OK. I will give you his number. Keep blackmailing me every chance you get. I will have my day of reckoning one day. You know what they say, revenge is sweet."

Abby's amusement to her victory was Obvious. "Until that day darling, I have to hear that voice that has captured your tiny little heart."

Olivia responded a little harshly than intended. "He hasn't captured my heart. I may have feelings for him, that doesn't mean he has my heart." She had to calm herself, paused, before pleading. "Please can I call him first, to tell him you'll be calling? Please Abby."

For Olivia to be this angry, Abby was certain whatever thing that was going on between them, must be something Olivia was scared of. But all the same, Abby was happy she was at the top of her game, she teased her more. "I know you can't get enough of his voice. Go ahead, you can call him."

Just when Olivia was about to dial Fitz's number, Fitz was calling to check up on her, as promised.

"Have you taken the cold bath I asked you to?" He asked her.

She answered like one soldier to the superior. "No sir. I'm still sitting where you ordered me to, sir."

Olivia could feel Fitz smiling at the end of the line. She closed her eyes, breath in and out then asked. "My friend wants to talk to you. She thinks I'm dying, and I don't want her and my family to know. Can I give her your number? Please say no, so I can tell her you said so." Olivia pleaded

"Why should I say no when I want to know everything about you. Please do give her my number. I can't wait to talk to her." Fitz replied.

"Whatever!" She said to him, then added "I beg of you, can you guarantee her I'm fine now, else she would tell my mom, and trust me; my mom is going to kill me. My mom is more than a terrorist." _See what I did there? (author's note)._

"I'm going to tell her the truth; you're going to be fine. I think is time for you to take that cold bath and go to bed."

She rolled her eyes and said "yes sir." For the second time, knowing it was going to make him smile.

Abby called Fitz and they exchanged Skype addresses. Abby asked of Olivia's health. Fitz explained to her she was going be fine and he'd make sure of it. Abby told him he better do. They talked as if they've known each other for a very long time.

Abby, not having the time to beat around the bush, went right ahead to ask about them. "So, what's going on with you two?"

Fitz was more than willing to discuss anything concerning Olivia with Abby, he answered her happily. "I'm sure it's something special, I can't get my head around it, but I'm going to find out."

Knowing how to get whatever she wanted at all cost, Abby poked the bear directly. "What about Mellie or is it Margaret Thatcher?"

"She told you about that?" Fitz asked, not exactly sure of Olivia's position on it all, since she didn't say anything about it.

"Sex buddies, really? What kind of life are you living Dr. Grant?" Abby asked, not sure whether she was crossing boundaries.

Fitz breathed out and placed his head on his palm. "Yeah, I know it sounds bad, but its been a while, eight months to be precised since we did that. Mellie saw Olivia and me walking along the hospital's hallway and got jealous, wanting to rekindle things. Every time she sees me with another woman, she always tries this shit out. I always let it slide, because I haven't really been interested in anyone. The nurses gave her the name Margaret Thatcher the iron lady, because she's used to getting her way no matter what it takes. Well, she saw how serious I am with Olivia. she thought her hold on me or whatever she thinks she has on me is over. She then asked for breakup sex, as if we were dating in the first place, I just wanted to shut her up, and for her to leave my office, so I agreed to kiss her, and just my luck, Olivia showed up."

Fitz explained what really happened to Abby, knowing she'd comprehend better than Olivia, since she wasn't clouded by anger or jealousy.

After listening to the whole story from Fitz point. Abby couldn't comprehend why Fitz didn't tell Olivia the truth. "So why didn't you tell Olivia it has been eight months since you guys did that?"

"Would she have believed me?" Fitz asked, more of a rhetorical question, and then continued with another rhetorical question. "After seeing Mellie and I in such compromising scenario? Saying it was eight months ago since Mellie and I engaged in such activity would've been like lying. And that would've led to more distrusts that I didn't want."

Abby understood why Fitz couldn't say it was eight months ago. Knowing if she was in Olivia's position, she wouldn't have believed him too after seeing Mellie leaving his office like that. She decided to give him some advice.

"If it's something special like you said earlier, you need to be strong. Make sure you don't take no for an answer. She'd look for all kinds of excuses to drive you away. Just know that she is scared. Somebody she gave her all to, hurt her, she's trying to avoid that. If she finds out I told you that, she is going to crucify me" Abby advised Fitz.

Fitz got interested to know more about Olivia's past. "Was it that bad?"

"Well, it was her first love and the only guy she has ever dated. I thought she would never get over him. But when she told me about you, I said miracles do still happen."

The first thought that ran through Fitz's head, **what if Olivia is still in love with the guy. How come a beautiful woman like her has dated just one guy?** He had to shake off the thought of it, and concentrate on the discussion at hand. "What did she say about me?"

"It'd be wrong for me to tell you. Girls have to keep secret you know."

They both laugh.

"OK I won't insist." Fitz replied.

"Her 33rd birthday is coming soon, do something romantic."

"Thank you very much for your approval of me, Abby, it means a lot. Don't tell her you told me about her birthday. It will be our own secret. New found friends have to keep secret too, you know."

They both laughed in union again, and Abby assured him. "I got your back."

**My Apologies, for being too late with this chapter, I made it up by making the chapter a little longer than intended. I had a commitment with my Lord and personal savior, that was very important to me. Next chapter won't be this late by God's grace. **

** I've been reading other fics that added to the delay; trying to improve my writing and stuff. There are many beautiful writers and stories out there. Anybody who hasn't read BLOWBACK by BELLADAMENOIR should do so, she's amazing. I hope one day I'd be as good as her. I love her stories so freaking much. **

****PLEASE! **DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW.  
**


	10. Chapter 11

It was left with two more checkups before Olivia could start work, and two weeks since her altercation with Fitz. Emergency at the hospital kept popping up, preventing Fitz from spending some quality time with Olivia. He has been working day and night with little time for himself, but nevertheless, still trying his best for Olivia to trust him. He didn't want to push it with her. Fitz asked her out on a date once but couldn't make it due to another emergency at the hospital. He called and apologized profoundly to her, why he couldn't make it. Olivia understood and accepted the apology. She was to go for her second to the last checkup today, and has been restless the whole day. Many thoughts were running through her head, like how was this checkup going to end, and what if she bumped into Margaret Thatcher again in Fitz's office.

Olivia knocked on Fitz's office door and he asked her to enter. He seemed not to be in a cheerful mood. Olivia could see he was mad and sad at the same time. Fitz greeted her and asked her to sit down. She sat down, wondering why he was such in a grumpy mood. Contemplating whether to inquire from him or not. Fitz asked her to follow her to the x-ray room. She followed him in silent. He told her to place her belongings on one basket and changed into the hospital's gown. She did, and laid on the x-ray thingy. He was about to press the bottom to start with her checkup, when she asked him to wait.

"What's the matter, are you OK?" Olivia asked, lying down looking up at him.

Fitz could see, she was genuinely concerned about him, but he wasn't in the mood to bother her with his job. "I'm fine, just tired" He tried to smiled at her. "I've missed you" trying to change the topic, he bent down to give her a kiss. She turned her head away for him not to.

With a concerned face, Olivia looked at him. "Tell me what's wrong with you."

"You don't want to kiss me but you want to know why I'm grumpy?" Fitz teased her, slightly smiling.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Never mind don't tell me, you can continue with my checkup"

He led out a sigh of frustration. "I lost a patient this morning due to fault of mine" he said and sat down on the X-ray thingy with her.

She got up and sat closer to him. "What happened?" Sincerely concerned and a little worried.

"He was a patient I grew to love, Sully St James, that was his name; my pride wouldn't allow junior Dr. Reid to work on him. I was tired and just coming out from a seven hours surgery. Due to my personal attachment to him, I was determined to work on him at all cost." Fitz paused, and looked at Olivia. "I did same with you, you know. Dr. Reid was suppose to work on you the day of your accident, but I didn't let him."

She smiled briefly at him. "Yet I'm alive. Sometime thinks happens and there's nothing you can do about it." She held his right hand with her left hand, to console him. "You're not 100% sure he would've survived under Junior Dr. Reid. So beating yourself about it is not helping anyone." She hoped her little intervention helped.

Fitz smiled at her; Olivia's words brought him some sort of comfort. He was certain he did his best with Sully, but deep down he was thinking his best wasn't good enough. This was a habit he grew up with, always trying to impress and second guessing himself.

Olivia noticed he was still struggling inside. "There comes a time and place where you just have to accept things the way there are and move on." She added.

"Like us?" Fitz said. "Can we accept we can't resist each other and take the next step?" He asked looking at her.

Olivia was a little spellbound, staring at his lips, and then his eyes. She came back to her senses and replied. "I'm not talking about us, we're talking about you."

"Let's talk about us." Fitz insisted, holding her attention with his eyes. "Nothing is going on with Mellie and me. I know I kissed her which was wrong, but the last time we did the sex call stuff was eight months ago. And I only went because she was having a tough week" He paused and thought for a while, and then added. "OK maybe I needed the release too."

Olivia made a face at him with 'the release' line, and brushed over it. "Abby told me about the eight months." Olivia replied, in a manner that showed she wasn't pinning or angry with the matter anymore.

Fitz could see Olivia was over what happened in his office with Mellie. "I love Abby." He said.

"Too bad she's married" Olivia replied.

They were smiling and just staring at each other. All of a sudden they stopped smiling, the atmosphere around them got intense. They started bringing their heads together, slowly at the same time, going in for a kiss. Olivia's phone rang; they jerked and looked at the direction of the phone. Fitz went for it in the basket, where Olivia placed her belongings, and saw the caller ID, and it was Jake. He thought of the almighty Jake Ballard at the hotel during their first encounter. He gave her the phone and left the room, to give her some privacy. After Olivia was done talking to Jake, Mellie walked in.

"Hello Olivia, you look well" Mellie approached her.

**What do you want Margaret Thatcher. "**Thank you very much Mellie" Olivia replied instead.

"You know my name? I go by Margaret Thatcher around here. The nurses thinks it an insult, I love the title, it's empowering" Mellie informed Olivia.

"Fitz told me your name" Olivia gave her, her best fake smile ever.

Mellie went straight to the point. "Olivia Pope, you have my permission, you can have him. Try not to be heartbroken when he runs back to me, because he always does." She smiled and touched Olivia's arm as if they were friends.

Olivia was like, two can play this game. "Thank you very much Mellie or if you prefer Margaret Thatcher. I would try my best not to." She answered sarcastically touching Mellie's arm too, smiling in the process just like Mellie.

"I'm not going to lie to you" Mellie continued, still smiling the fake smile they both seemed to be competing on. "I'm going to miss the sex for the main time though. The guy is generous in bed, I'm sure you know that." She pushed Olivia's arm in a fake friendly manner again, adding "But his office desk tops it up for me; you guys should try it there, quite a talented guy and a good surgeon too."

"Ooh! Thanks very much for the recommendation Mellie, oh sorry, Margaret Thatcher. After my session with him today, we're so gonna try it there. Just the thought of it makes me moist already." Olivia fired back with a smile on her face.

Mellie thought, **I've bitten more than I can chew**. Thinking of something more hurtful to say, so she could win the battle, she said. "You know, after you sacked him out of your hotel room, he came straight to me. He'll always run back to me, Olivia. It's only a matter of time."

Olivia was just staring at Mellie at this point, as she sashayed her way back to the door. She opened the door and turned to Olivia, saying "Please make sure you leave him in one piece. Don't do anything to his hair. I love running my fingers through those curls." Mellie smiled and closed the door.

A few minutes later, Fitz walked back in, without knowledge of Mellie's visit and asked her about Jake.

In a playful mood, he asked. "Care to tell me about Jake?"

"He's nobody." Olivia replied quietly, sitting on the X-ray thingy. _I really don't know the name and too lazy to Google it (author's note)_

"Sure?" Fitz asked.

"Stop!" Olivia replied.

Fitz could see from her facial expression she was a little upset, thinking it must be as a result from the phone call. He asked her what the matter was.

"Are you OK? I'm the one asking now. Tell me, what's the matter?" He said it in the same manner Olivia asked him not too long ago.

Olivia could see Mellie's intention was for her to get angry and it seemed to be working. She said to herself **she won't ruin my day.**

"I'm OK, is the phone call, not you" She smiled at him, to assured him they were good.

Fitz didn't insist and carried on with her checkup. After he was done, he told her she has recovered. No more headaches, and with her last checkup, there would be no more hospital visit for her. Olivia was very excited and thanked him.

"I'll be going for a seminar at New York for a week. Your next checkup will be carry out by Dr. Reid." Fitz informed Olivia.

"Not junior Dr. Reid like you normally called him?" Olivia teased him. Fitz always associated junior to Dr. Reid's name, to make a point he was more experienced than Dr. Reid, Olivia had notice.

Fitz threw his head back and laughed out loud with the realization he has been doing that. He gave Olivia a quick kiss on the month, telling her he was going to miss her while in New York. She knew she was going to miss him too but didn't tell him. She decided not to inform him about Mellie's visit, saying what good, would it do.

Some days later, Olivia resumed work and everybody was happy to see her. She assured everyone she wasn't going to collapse again; they all laughed and hugged her. She brought a gift for Huck, a pay trip to anywhere with his son. Huck told her Javier was going to be ecstatic, he always wanted to visit the Caribbean and to have some alone time with him without any interruption from work.

Huck informed her someone was waiting for her in her office; she asked "who is the person"? Huck told her the person said it was a surprise, and asked him not to tell her. Huck gave her some flowers from the person. Olivia was very excited, knowing there was only one person who could buy her flowers. She thought, it wasn't up to a week. It was left with two more days for him to be back, not that she was keeping counts but who cares. She opened the door and dropped the flowers on the floor, saying…

"What are you doing here?"

"Is that the way to great somebody who traveled all the way to DC just to see you?" asked Jake.

"Who gave you this address?" Olivia asked.

"Gee is that a question? Maybe you don't know your company is worldwide or let me say international? Minus all that, there is something they called Google, remember?"

"What do you want? I thought I made it clear the last time you called. You can't have your cake and eat it too."

"Can't you see I'm trying here Olivia? I've been calling and begging, what else do you want me to do? I'm sorry I let you go. It was a good thing though, because I've searched all over, and finds you're the only one for me."

"Six years later, how convenient is that. You have to go. I have work to do." Olivia wasn't mad or anything. Her feelings towards him were neutral.

"I have to go all the way back? Please let's have dinner and just talk." Jake pleaded.

"Jake, I don't have time for you, and I'm very sure you didn't come all the way here just to see me. I know you have clients here in DC, so just stop with the lying."

"I miss you Olivia, can't you see? Remember the time you couldn't get enough of me? How about the time I made you a woman? You were so scared and I told you, you shouldn't be. How about how I knew just the right places to touch you" He got up walking toward her. "How your left breast is your weakness" He tried touching her breast, and Olivia patted his hand away from her breast.

"For your information both breasts are my weakness now. Somebody can do a better job than you" Olivia had no idea when that came out from her mouth.

"Olivia, we spent six years together. I know it took me this long to see the errors of my ways; I know you once loved me or maybe still do. Sorry, cancel that. Don't you want closure, why we didn't work then?"

"Jake I don't need closure, you were heartless and selfish, I'm sure still is. This is my first day back to work, please don't ruin it for me."

"I'm not leaving without sitting down with you, to see if I have a chance."

"Jake, there's no chance, not even a tiny little bit." She made the gesture, bringing her index finger and thumb together with the 'tiny little bit' line.

Jake not taking no for an answer replied. "Olivia I'm not going anywhere until we talk"

Knowing how stubborn and persistent Jake could be, she said "OK fine, we can talk tomorrow. And please promise me you'll leave me alone and stop calling me, promise?"

"I promise, but please not tomorrow, I have a client who needs my full attention tomorrow. Can't we make it this evening?"

"Yeah right, this is somebody who came all the way here just to talk to me, but yet not having the time for it. I will be busy this evening also" Olivia sat down waving her hands at him saying. "Sorry. Bye."

"I know it sounds bad, but please I really need to talk to you. Please, I have a confession that has been eating me alive, hear me out."

Olivia got interested with the confession line. "OK fine, what about a day after tomorrow?"

"Thank you very much; can I pick you up after work?" Jake asked.

"Yes, fine."

Jake thanked her and left. **There I was thinking Fitz was the one in my office, not knowing it was this good for nothing**. She asked God to forgive her for calling Jake good for nothing. All this got her thinking, why so excited Fitz might be the one in the first place. **Can it be I'm falling for him? Olivia, please don't do this to yourself, is too early. I don't think you'd survive any heartbreak from him, trust me.** she told herself. She had to tell herself to stop with the foolishness. She worked the whole day until Cyrus came and asked her to leave, saying Fitz wouldn't be happy.

Two days later, Olivia was waiting for Jake to pick her up for the dinner, and he was already an hour late. Fitz called her and told her he'll be coming today and that he would like to see her. Saying he wanted to have dinner with her.

"Fitz I just got back to work two days ago, I have a lot of work to do. Can we make it tomorrow? I'm really busy today, tons of papers that needs my full attention."

"OK Fine, but I would like to see you today though, even if you can't make it to dinner"

"Fitz, I would be tired from work and I know you'd be tired from your trip too." Olivia tried to make Fitz see reason why they couldn't see each other today.

"Fine, fine. You're going to be busy and tired, I get it, OK. We'll talk later, take care. I've missed you." Frustrated Fitz said, not understanding why she didn't miss him as much as he did.

"See you tomorrow then" Olivia replied.

Olivia felt bad not telling Fitz he couldn't see him or have dinner with him because she was curious to hear Jake's confession.

Jake picked her up and they left for dinner. They talk and talk. Jake was trying to convince her why he was still good for her. If there was one thing Olivia hated about him was his macho attitude. She can't believe she once thought she was deeply in love with him.

"Jake, I'm only here because of your confession, what do you have to confess about?"

Jake breathed in then said "I know you thought I broke it off with you due to my job. Well, it was part of it too. But the real reason was because I was falling for you, and my parents were skeptical about me dating you, you know, for obvious reasons. You said I was selfish, and that was true. I really didn't like going out with you because people were always staring at us. And my friends back then didn't like you at all. More to that, I was a little scared of what our children will go through. I didn't want to subject my kids to such brutality of this world.

"Wow, so for the six years we dated, you were still trying to fall for me, while back then I could do anything for you. And even though you weren't in love with me, you were worried about our kids? As for your parents I knew they were racist." Olivia brushed him off, hating herself for refusing Fitz's offer over this stupid confession.

"At least I didn't cheat on you, Olivia. After our breakup, it took me three days to sleep with another woman, three good days Olivia. It was difficult for me too."

Olivia chuckled. "If only you knew how long it took me to sleep with another man, you'll be proud of yourself."

"I know, I've seen the light, I want you back in my life. I don't care what my parents are going to say. Olivia I'm going to win you back no matter what it takes. I know deep down you're not over me. And that's why you haven't dated anyone ever since. I kept tap on you, you know."

Olivia chuckled again. "Jake I was 21 when we started dating, I was naive and stupid. Seriously, I thought I love you back then, but now I know I was infatuated by you. And the fact that you took my virginity; was one of the reasons, silly me, thinking that was something special. I haven't dated anyone because I'm trying to avoid douche-bags like you. You didn't treated me the way you did due to the eyes on us when we went out, or what our kids were going to look like. You're going to treat every single woman in your life the same. That's just you, is not a race thing. You said you've searched everywhere and you found out I'm the one for you. No, that's not true, I'm the only one who tolerated you, and you can't find any other woman that would take your bullshit the way I did back then."

Jake sat and listened to Olivia, accepting some of her point. "Am I really that bad?" He asked her remorsefully.

"Yes you are."

"If there's anybody out there who can change me, it's you liv. I need you Olivia"

Olivia laughed out loud now at him, and told him he looked pathetic. She said she has to go; she needed to get her rest. Jake insisted to drop her home, and promised he would never disturb her again, saying they should be just friends. Olivia was tired going back and forth with him, so she accepted a ride home from him, even though she wanted to leave alone. When they got to her apartment, Fitz was there looking all tired with a little ribbon wrapped box on his hand waiting for Olivia.

**Thanks everyone. Please review if you can.**


	11. Chapter 12

"I thought you're busy with paper work." Fitz said to Olivia, not as a question.

Jake sensed, who ever Fitz was, must be interested in Olivia. He pulled her closer and said to Fitz. "Busy with me. Are you the delivery boy?" He threw a smirk at Fitz.

"What are you doing here? I thought we agreed to see each other tomorrow" Olivia asked, with her concentration on Fitz, not pulling away from Jake.

Fitz was silent, his eyes, moving from Olivia to Jake, having no clue who Jake was. He was hundred percent sure Olivia wasn't seeing anyone, Abby even made mention of that.

Jake broke the silence "Who is this guy?" He asked Olivia. "Is this why..?" He didn't finish his sentence, because he was lingering kissing on Olivia's neck, trying to make Fitz jealous.

Olivia then pulled away from Jake, in order not to escalate whatever that was happening. She had no idea how to deal with the situation at hand. She did the first thing that popped into her head, introduced them.

"Fitz, Jake, Jake, Fitz." She said, pointing each of them; waiting for them to say nice to meet each other, but no one extended the hand further. Olivia thought the only solution would be for them both to leave, in order not to create a scene. And it would better for her not to choose side. She took a step in front of her door, with hands crossed, waiting for them to leave. She wished she could ask Fitz to stay, he looked very tired, but Jake might cause a scene.

Fitz saw Olivia's action, insinuating for them to leave, for him to leave too, and he was heartbroken by the realization. But he needed some clarifications before doing so. "You didn't say who he is to you." Fitz was barely audible with so much pain in his voice.

Jake extended his hand forward to greet Fitz now, bragging. "I am the boyfriend, the only guy she has ever dated, and the one she can't get over, never ever."

Fitz did not extend his hand to reciprocate the gesture. He thought of the guy Abby mentioned was Olivia's first love, and the only guy Olivia has ever dated, the guy Abby thought Olivia could never get over. If the pain in his voice was felt before, the one on his face was heart shattering.

Olivia saw Fitz's reaction to Jake's statement, how hurt he looked; she then tried to tell Jake to get over himself. As she opened her mouth to say it, Jake leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth. Olivia was so shock, she didn't even move, she was numb. Jake kept on kissing her, with no reaction or resistant from Olivia. Fitz was just staring at them, feeling lifeless and weak.

After Jake was satisfied with his accomplishment, he said to Olivia "Think about that baby. No matter how hard you try, I'm always going to be special to you. I was your first and I am going to be your last." He turned to Fitz and mocked. "she said she is busy because she wanted to be with me. I am, and always will be the love of her life. Have a nice day, Fitz!" He took some steps forward, then thought of something and walked closer to Fitz's ear, saying slowly. "I took her virginity, and some naive girls like Olivia don't forget about that easily. And that's why she's still tugged up on me." Jake left smiling.

Olivia and Fitz were both silent, starring at each other. Fitz was still lifeless, the pain on his face was excruciating, and Olivia could see it. She was biting her lower lips, not knowing what to say or do that could take away the pain he seemed to be going through. Her eyes were filled with tears just from the look on Fitz's face.

Acknowledging she has to say something or anything, she stammered. "I'm…. sorry…. I'm not in love with him….. I don't know what to say. Please don't be mad, don't hate me please."

"Why did you think you ought to lie about being busy?" Fitz asked her and swallowed spit; his own eyes filled with tears too. He continued "He is right. You're still in love with him, and I don't think you will ever get over him."

The tears were now pouring on Olivia's face. "No, I don't love him. I never did. Please believe me. I only went out with him today because he said he has a confession to make. I'm sorry I lied to you about being busy with paper work. I didn't want you being suspicious or asking questions about him. Fitz, please hear me out." Olivia cried out.

"I brought this for you, I have to go." He gave her the ribbon wrapped box, walking away.

Olivia pleaded through tears for him to stay. "Fitz please don't go, don't leave. Stay with me please."

Fitz stopped and thought for some few seconds, he walked back to her and said to her. "I won't lie to you Olivia; walking away right now hurt so much. He kissed you in front of me and you didn't try to stop him or push him away. Moments ago you didn't ask him to leave and for me to stay, you wanted us both to leave. How do you think that makes me feel?" He gave her a peck on her wet cheek and left.

Olivia went into her apartment, closed the door, and sat on the floor with her back against the door. She started sobbing. She opened the little box Fitz gave her and saw her name engraved on a locket with a question saying, _Livvie, can we commit to us?_ She then wiped her eyes saying to herself she was more than ready for that. She was determined to pursue whatever that was going on between them. Olivia thought of going after Fitz, but later decided tomorrow would be a better day to do so, because by then he'd be calm.

Meanwhile, Fitz called Cyrus and one of his friends Andrew, to join him for a drink. He was depressed and he didn't want to be alone. Fitz has never been drunk before, he decided today would be the perfect day for that.

Cyrus and Andrew joined him; they could see how depressed he was. They asked him what was going on. He refused to tell them, and kept on drinking. Andrew and Cyrus advised him to stop with the drinking but he wouldn't listen. He ended up drunk, and told them everything that transpired between him, Jake and Olivia. He was shouting and screaming for everyone to know how heartless Olivia was. They told him it was time for them to take him home. Fitz kept saying he wanted to talk to Olivia, to see her. They both refused knowing it was a bad idea at the moment. Fitz told them, if they didn't take him to Olivia, he was going to drive there himself. They came to a conclusion Andrew would take him home while Cyrus get Olivia for him, he then agreed.

Knock on Olivia's door, she opened and saw Cyrus standing outside her house, looking all tired and yawning. She checked the clock on the sidewall, and it was 2:30am. Olivia couldn't comprehend what Cyrus could possibly want at this time of the morning.

"Cyrus is anything the matter, what are you doing here at this time?" She asked, telling him to come in.

Cyrus entered and took a long breath, and then he said. "Is Fitz, he…"

Olivia held her stomach as it sang inside, she sat on a nearby chair, with fear on her face. Thinking the worst had happen. Breathing heavily she asked. "What's wrong with him? Please tell me he's…O.."

"Gee! Olivia calm down, he's fine; if you care this much, why did you kiss another guy?" immediately Cyrus said that, he regretted it. "Sorry I didn't mean that." he apologized to her.

Olivia led out a sigh of relief. "Is OK you don't need to be sorry, he kissed me, I should've pushed him away, but I didn't." she said regretfully.

"Sorry again, I don't want you to think you owe me an explanation. I'm here because of Fitz. You should go and see him. I've known him for twenty years now; he has never been drunk before, this is his first. Please I just need you to calm him down. I would've stayed with him, but I don't think I'm the one he needs right now. James will be worried sick by now."

"Let me just change, I will be with you." she went into her room, changed her nightgown and brushed her hair back.

Moments latter there were at Fitz's house. Andrew was still with Fitz, he opened the door for them, and Cyrus introduced the two. It was Olivia's first time in Fitz's house and she loved it the moment she stepped inside, saying to herself **with a female touch it would be exquisite.**

"Andrew, Olivia. Olivia, Andrew. How is he doing?" Cyrus introduced Andrew and Olivia then asked about Fitz.

Andrew didn't answer Cyrus because his attention was focus on the famous Olivia Pope. "Wow the famous Olivia Pope, finally a face to the name. What have you done to my boy?" Andrew extended his hand to Olivia. She greeted him shyly, not sure of the answer to give him.

"Olivia come with me let's see how he's doing." Cyrus called Olivia, taking her to Fitz's room, with Andrew following behind them.

They got to his room and saw Fitz lying across the bed on his stomach with his head hanging down.

"Hey Fitz, Olivia is here. Will you like to talk to her?" Cyrus tried to get Fitz's attention.

A very drunk and weak Fitz said. "No, what is she doing here I don't want to see her, tell her to go away."

Andrew chuckled and asked him. "Weren't you the one who wanted to see her like five minutes ago?"

Cyrus told Andrew to hush.

Olivia decided to chip in. "You guys shouldn't worry. I will take it from here, you guys can go home. I promise to take care of him" she assured Cyrus.

Cyrus and Andrew left the room. Olivia could hear them talking outside of Fitz's room. Andrew was asking Cyrus whether it was a good idea to leave them alone together. Cyrus told Andrew he should trust him. "It would be good for them." Olivia smiled at Cyrus respond and went beside Fitz, stroking his hair, telling him everything was going to be fine.

Fitz shifted away from her touch "I said I don't want to see you, go away".

"I know, when you get better I will, but for now I'm your doctor. Just like when I didn't want you to be my doctor, remember?" Olivia said, trying to help him up.

"I don't remember anything, and stop touching me." Fitz was struggling to stand up, very drunk and very weak when he threw up on himself. Olivia asked him not to move, that she was going to do the cleaning.

"Let me help you to the bathroom, but I have to take off your clothe first." Olivia took off his clothe and left him with his boxer short. Fitz was laying on the bed all vulnerable and stuff, with his manhood clearly visible from his boxer. Olivia was just staring at his body; admiring God's creation. Fitz looked so beautiful and very edible, vulnerable. Olivia thought of what she could do to his body right now and get away with. Before she realized, she was all moist and hot. She climbed on the bed next to Fitz, to carry out her mission; she ran her hand through his hairy chest, down to his boxer short and rested on his member, stroking him gently, touching her breast in the process. She immediately felt Fitz's reaction to her touch and came back to her senses, thinking about her action. **Gee Olivia, do you know what you're doing is rape? Are you seriously taking advantage of a drunken man? You belong behind bars. You should be in jail for your action right now. **She had to calm herself and help Fitz to the bathroom. They were under the shower together, with her helping him for support. She filled the bathtub and then helped him inside. He was there for some time. Olivia left him and went to his room, checking his drawers for a change of sheet. She saw it and replaced the one Fitz puked on. Olivia also saw Fitz's T-shirt that would look nice on her and decided she was going to take it to bed.

Olivia went back into the bathroom and saw Fitz butt naked, trying to get his towel. Since she already tried to take advantage of him before, she was contemplating whether to go in and help him or to turn away. She decided on the former.

"Here, let me help you." Olivia gave the towel to him. She then turned to walk away. Fitz grabbed her hand roughly and drew her closer to kiss her.

"I know you stroked me while I was lying on my bed. How about we continue what you started." Fitz said, manhandling Olivia, grabbing her ass roughly.

Olivia was struggling to get loose from his grip. "Fitz, you are drunk please let go, you're hurting me."Olivia cried out.

Fitz could feel the pain in her voice, he then let go immediately and said he was sorry with remorse in his voice.

Olivia told him it was OK, he should go to bed. Fitz went directly to bed after that and slept like a baby. Olivia was dying to sleep next to him, to cuddle up with him. But knowing she couldn't trust herself or him, she decided to sleep on the sofa even though there was a guest room.

In the morning Olivia went to check on Fitz. He was already up, taking some pain killers; Fitz turned around and saw her walking toward him with his T-shirt, and said "The shirt look nice on you," He then remembered manhandling her roughly. He felt very ashamed and looked away from her with a frown on his face.

"How are you feeling?" Olivia asked, trying her best to ignore the frown on his face.

"I'm OK thank you. You shouldn't have stayed. You can go now" Fitz said, not looking at her.

Olivia stopped halfway. "Fine, if that's what you want. I need to change from this." She turned with her head down, fighting back tears.

Fitz said something that Olivia didn't get him. She turned around quickly to his direction, and asked Fitz what he said with such gentle voice that melted Fitz's heart.

Olivia said. "What? Please can you say that again? I didn't get you."

Fitz, not having the stamina to look her in the face, he apologized. "I'm deeply sorry and embarrassed for my behavior, handling you roughly in the bathroom, and me getting drunk, is not gentleman-like"

"I should be the one to apologies, because it was my fault, entirely." Olivia's eyes were filled with tears. She continued, "Please can we sit down and just talk it out, because…because…" she could not finish her sentence because the tears kept falling.

Fitz quickly closed the gap between them and hugged her. He couldn't stand seeing her cry "Is fine, stop crying. Please don't cry." Olivia got lost in his embraced.

After she was calm, Fitz gentle pulled away and wiped her tears, saying "why don't we go to the kitchen and talk while I prepare us breakfast. I'm still having a bad hangover; this is why I hate drinking."

With a smile on Olivia's face, she asked "Can you cook?"

"Lady, there's a lot of things you don't know about me" he led her into the kitchen and gave her a stool. He added "watch and learn. I don't mean to brag but sometimes bragging is all I can do"

"I will have to see before I believe." Olivia said smiling with him.

She saw the earlier frown, reemerged on Fitz face. "What's the matter did I say something wrong?" Olivia asked.

"Can you tell me about Jake?" he asked, taking eggs from the refrigerator.

"Oh that. He is the only guy I've ever dated, but I'm over him. He thinks because he made me a woman, I'm forever his" Olivia replied.

"How old were you?" Fitz asked

"I think twenty one, twenty two, I was naive and stupid" Olivia answered regretfully.

"And you never dated anyone after?" Not waiting for her to answer, Fitz continued. "Are you sure you're not still in love with him? You might thing you are over him, but maybe he's the reason you're not interested in anyone."

Olivia was more than hurts from Fitz words. His words were like an arrow to her soul. It was painful for her to hear. **Why should he assumed something like that, can't he see I'm in love with him.** Olivia thought. Wait, she said to herself**. Am I in love with him?** She reminiscence everything that has transpired between them, from their first encounter at the hotel, her sacking him out of her hotel room, Fitz taking care of her when she was at the hospital, and not long ago, she taking care of him.

The tears came falling down like rain on her face. Olivia just came to a conclusion she was deeply and far gone in love with Fitz, but he didn't believe she was over Jake. The thought of that made her angrier.

Fitz saw the tears and pain on Olivia's face. He thought of the day he saw her in her office crying, when he went to ask her whether she was pregnant. He dropped what he was holding and rushed to her side.

"Darling I'm sorry, please don't cry" he tried to hug her.

Olivia pushed him away."For your information I've been interested in other guys. They're either not available or acting as douche-bag just like you, if you can't believe I'm over him, fine, I don't care. Have a good day" she got up, walking toward the door with tears pouring down her cheeks. She stopped and turned to him. "In fact don't have a good day. Have a horrible day." She said through tears.

Fitz smiled at the way she said have a horrible day. "I now believe you, and I'm sorry about before." Fitz said still smiling.

"I don't care. The fact that I've never dated anyone after Jake will always mean I'm still in love with him. Why can't it be I don't like jumping from one guy to another?" I … I …..

Fitz kept smiling as Olivia tried to make a point. She stopped talking and asked him to stop smiling. "Why are you smiling? I'm serious. Stop smiling." Olivia cried.

Fitz said to her. "I love you. I'm madly in love with you." He walked up to her and kissed her.

Olivia couldn't protest any further. She melted in his kiss and embraced. She pulled back lightly and asked him. "Are you sure you are sober?"

"Yes I'm very sober. It feels so good telling you this. I love you. I've never said this to any woman. I love you with all my heart Olivia Pope" Fitz carried her and spun her around. Then he heard her saying…

"I love you too Fitz. You're the love of my life."

Fitz stopped spinning with her and said to her. "You didn't need to say that you know." Not wanting her to feel obligated to say it back.

"Oh yes I do. I fell in love with you the day I felt your seed inside of me at the hotel." Olivia said.

"Me too. It was magical" Fitz assured her.

Olivia looked into his eyes and could feel his love, and just like that she went out of control. Pulling his pajamas trouser down, going down on her knees. Fitz couldn't keep up with her. It was like she was on drugs or something. Fitz pulled her up. As he pulled her up, Olivia started taking off his shirt. Kissing his body, telling him she loved every part of him. It tickled a lot; Fitz couldn't stop laughing at this bold sight of her.

"Woman calm down. We have to eat breakfast. Aren't you hungry?"

"Yes I'm hungry but not with that kind of food. I want you right now, here in this kitchen." Olivia replied.

"Will I ever get enough of this you?" Fitz asked.

"Let's hope not" Olivia answered, nipping his earlobe.

"Wait, wait. I have to ask you something." Fitz held her a distance away from his body to see her face, smiling in the process. "Did you really stroke me while I was lying on my bed all vulnerable, or was I dreaming?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Olivia answered feeling a little embarrassed, closing the little space Fitz created between them to kiss his hairy chest.

Fitz noticed, she was embarrassed. Nevertheless, feeling egoistic to put her in such a state. He took advantage of her state. "Olivia, look at me." He held her in position again to see her face. "Did you try taking advantage of a drunken man?" He asked, laughing at her. Certain she did, but he wanted to hear her say it.

"I did no such thing. You were drunk. Your brain is making up stuff." She answered coyly.

"You see all of this?" Fitz asked, pointing at his body, rubbing his torso with his right hand, laughing in the process. "You're not getting any of this if you don't tell me the truth." Fitz teased Olivia. Putting on his game face.

"As if you're not dying to have me too" Olivia said. Knowing full well Fitz couldn't wait to jump her bones too.

All of a sudden, Olivia got interested to play the game Fitz was trying to play. She sat back on the stool and dared Fitz to refuse to make love to her. "I'm not telling you anything mister. Let's see how long you're going to last with that." Olivia dared him.

"Look at me this woman." Fitz said and continued. "OK. I was even about to prepare us breakfast. You sit there and be all horny while I prepare us breakfast. And after this breakfast, I have a football match to watch. Tell me the truth and all this chisel hard body will be all yours" Fitz teased her with a smirk on his face.

Olivia threw a smirk at him too. Standing her ground, not accepting she stroked him while he was drunk. She noticed how hard his dick was while kissing his body earlier. Knowing he won't last. And any second soon, Fitz would be all over her.

Fitz took off his pajamas and was completely naked, for Olivia to see how hard he was. Walking toward her like he has given up on the game, he brushed pass her and went to the fridge to get more eggs to prepare their breakfast.

Olivia couldn't believe her eyes. Fitz was completely naked, and solid as a rock, preparing them breakfast with no care in the world. The sight was exquisite. She was panting at how manly he looked.

"Are you OK there?" Fitz mocked her playfully.

Olivia saw the smirk on Fitz's face. Very aware he was winning the war but certainly not the battle. She left the kitchen to prepared for her comeback.

Moments later, Fitz called Olivia back into the kitchen, saying breakfast was ready. Olivia came back with her hair slightly wet and naked too. She saw the dining table all set for their breakfast. She took her time, removed their breakfast from the table, climbed on the table, and sat on it with her legs wide opened.

Fitz couldn't take his eyes off her, he was staring at her center, with mouth opened. Shocked at this beautiful bold sight of her.

"Do you want to eat egg and whatever that delicious stuff is, or do you want to eat this?" Olivia asked seductively, touching herself.

Fitz didn't need to be asked twice. He walked quickly toward her, to dive into her center. But in the process, he brushed his penis lightly on the stool Olivia was sitting on earlier.

Olivia laughed out loud, knowing the victory was hers. "ugh! dose that hurts?" She teased him.

Fitz held his penis to comfort it. And by doing so, he saw Olivia's reaction to his action. Fitz earlier smirk reemerged on his face. He started stroking himself in front of Olivia. Looking at Olivia's naked body for more inspiration, moaning in the process.

Olivia could feel her liquid oozing out from her body. She then surrendered. "Yes I did stroke you while you were drunk and vulnerable. You win. Please make love to me now."


	12. Chapter 13

**This chapter is dedicated to the guess reviewer who always complains about Olivia's lack of communication skills, and to all my faithful readers. Next chapter would either be the ending or I'm might be going for a long hiatus. Just letting you guys know ahead of time.**

"Yes I did touch you while you were drunk and vulnerable. You win please make love to me now."

"I didn't get you. Can you say that again?" Fitz requested, still stroking himself. Olivia tried to reach for him but Fitz didn't let her.

"No no no, don't move I'm almost there. Open your legs. I want to see you." He said to her, and she complied involuntarily.

"Yes…. Yes… yes… oh God… yes Livve, yes" and with few more strokes, Fitz came in front of her. "Oh God that was magical, I felt like I was inside of you."

Olivia saw all the magic happened in front of her, and was refused the honor to partake in the glory of it. She left the Kitchen wet in between her legs, and a little hurt by his action. Walking to his bathroom to wash up something she wasn't part of.

Fitz followed behind her, laughing and apologizing in the process."I'm sorry, you looked so hot sitting like that. You needed to have seen yourself. You would've done the same too if you were in my place." He laughed

"Stop laughing, it's not funny." Olivia said to him.

Fitz drew her to his body. "Come here let me take care of that itch."

Olivia pushed him away. "No. Leave me alone, don't touch me. I can take care of the itch myself just like you" She walked to Fitz's bedroom and banged the room door on his face. She stepped into his bathroom and stood under the shower, calming down the tension inside of her. Fitz opened the bathroom door without her knowledge. When she turned around, she saw Fitz standing at the door admiring her body.

She sprayed water at him."What are you doing pervert. Didn't your mother teach you it's wrong to creep up on people?".

"You have the perfect ass" Fitz said walking up to her, grabbing her ass. "It's very soft and fit perfectly in my hand. I can squeeze them all day if you let me"

"Don't touch me; I'm still mad at you. You are not forgiven"

"Oh yeah? So you don't want me to do this." Fitz bent down and bit her nipple.

"Fitz, that hurts" Olivia said with a husky voice. "But I like it."

"You like your pleasure with a little pain don't you? I'm just the perfect guy for that." Fitz bit her other nipple, and Olivia squirmed for more. "I still don't know what you taste like, you know. I once dreamt making you screamed my name with just my tongue. I couldn't get enough of your scream. I want to hear you scream my name Livvie."Olivia imagined what Fitz just said and her blood roared wildly inside. Fitz turned her to face the wall, with her hands on the wall. Fitz pressed his body against her back, and grabbed her breasts with both hands, squeezing them, sucking her ear alongside. He said to Olivia "I want to taste you Livve, every part of you" Fitz walked his tongue down her back, biting lightly in the right places, making his way to her butt. The water from the shower pouring on them made the whole process very sensual and romantic. Fitz knelt down on both knees and parted Olivia's butt cheeks like he was inspecting it.

Olivia, said huskily over her shoulder looking down at him "Fitz, I've never done anal sex and I don't want to" She was about to turn around to face him, when she felt Fitz tongue on her ass "Oh God, Fitz…" He was sucking and licking her. He kept on sucking.

Fitz paused for a while and said "Who said anything about anal sex? I just want to taste every part of you with my tongue" Olivia wasn't in the mood to hear his voice in a moment like this, she used her right hand to direct his head back to her ass for him to stop talking and get back to business. And business he did.

Olivia was shouting and screaming "Oh Fitz…. Fitz… Fitz… please what are you doing to me, Fitz…" Pouting her butt more on his face. Fitz turned her around and looked up at her. "Olivia, I want you to ride my head. Can you do that for me?" Breathing heavily, Olivia shook her head in acceptance and positioned herself over Fitz's head. Fitz held her ass with both hands to take in her rhythms. He bit and sucked her at the same time as Olivia shouted his name to her release. Olivia's legs were shaking as she was losing her balance. Fitz held her and brought her down. They both laid on the bathroom floor with the water from the shower still pouring on them. After Olivia was calmed, Fitz said to her "Kiss me"

"Nope. I'm not going to kiss you after what you did to my ass. Go and brush your mouth first."

"What I did was Art work baby, and that must be appreciated" He tickled her and she tumbled over him and felt his erected penis. Olivia took his nipple into her mouth; bit it lightly just like Fitz bit hers not long ago. She could feel the electric shock from Fitz's body.

"Just your nipple and you're this electrify. What if I do the same here?" She grabbed his hard.

"Baby, my nipples are delicate and sensitive" Fitz replied. "But that guy can take any challenge." He smiled at her.

Olivia kissed her way down his body, stopped at his bellybutton to play with it with her tongue. The anticipation was killing Fitz. "Woman, go down and take it in or get the hell out of the Kitchen." Fitz ordered her.

"You don't tell me what to do mister. And you gonna be punish for that." Olivia left his navel and went to his inner thigh. Nipping, licking, sucking every area but his penis; dedicating the time she could've given to the part that needed it the most, just to torture him.

Fitz was breathing heavily with the water from the shower pouring on his face. He lifted himself with his elbow and tried to direct Olivia's mouth to where he wanted it. But Olivia slapped his hand away. "Olivia please stop with the teasing and get to it or you gonna regret this."

Olivia brought herself up, to look him in the face, with her right hand giving his penis strong stroke. "Is that a threat?" Olivia asked into his eyes.

Fitz was about to say yes, when Olivia harden her hold on him "No, not a threat" Fitz replied instead.

"Good boy." Olivia went down again and continued with her teasing.

"Olivia, in the name of my dead mother if you don't…." Fitz couldn't finish his sentence because Olivia just grabbed something else.

Olivia came back up to him, grabbing his balls this time around. "If I don't what?" She dared him.

"Nothing, nothing."He replied quickly.

"Now, I want you to apologize for what to do to me in the kitchen." Olivia ordered him.

"I'm profoundly sorry for what I did. Please can you stop torturing me now, please?" Fitz begged.

"That's my boy." Olivia went down this time and took the tip of his head into her mouth and sucked on it lightly then increased her pace. Fitz was on the edge of exploding. He helped himself up with one hand, then held Olivia head with the other hand, thrusting into her mouth swiftly but at the same time being careful not to choke her.

"Olivia...Livvie...Liv.. I'm coming…I'm coming...are you going to…. Oh God… YES."

_I couldn't come up with a better way for them to find their selves on the bed, but they did anyway. (Author's note). _Olivia was lying on Fitz's chest, caressing his chest's hair. Smiling and thinking about their love making earlier. Fitz was also running his fingers on her bare back repeatedly. Thinking of when he was this happy in his life.

"I don't have to go to work today and tomorrow. Wish we could be in bed the whole day." Fitz said and looked down into Olivia eyes, smiled and continued. "I know how irresistible I am. But, won't you go to work today? Don't let this irresistible body take over your carrier"

"No, I called Cyrus earlier, while you were preparing us breakfast, told him I won't be coming in for work today. I gave him an update of the baby. Told him the baby needs my full attention today. He's aware the baby is still crying after he saw another man kissed mommy yesterday" Olivia teased Fitz.

"Olivia, that's not funny. It was painful to watch him kissed you" Fitz looked at her with a serious face.

Olivia noticed the joke wasn't funny too. "I'm sorry" She said to him.

Fitz smiled at her but decided to talk about it. "Why didn't you stop him or at least try to push him away?"

"I was in shock. I didn't believe he could do that" Olivia answered.

"I figured as much."

Olivia looked up at him, then asked."You figured as much, then why were you angry?"

Fitz was a little shock from Olivia's question. "Are you kidding me?" He said, and then continued. "I wasn't supposed to be angry after you lied to me? What about your behavior of wanting me to leave instead of just him?" Fitz asked with a little bit of anger in his voice.

"Gee! Are we fighting now?" Olivia asked.

"No we're communicating, but if you think so then fine."

"I don't wanna fight with you" Olivia said, still lying on his chest.

"Me either; then let's talk."Fitz stood upright on the bed for them to talk.

Olivia moved a little bit away from Fitz's body. "Talk about what? Everything is going on fine now, why do you want to mess things up?"

"Me wanting us to talk, to communicate, I'm messing things up?"

Fitz got up from the bed, put on his brief and sat on a chair at the end of the room, staring at Olivia.

Olivia sat upright on the bed, covered herself with a sheet, staring at him too. "I thought we weren't fighting" Olivia said, not as a question per say.

Fitz wasn't sure of the respond to give her that she wouldn't consider as a fight. He was quite just staring at her.

Olivia broke the silence. "What do you want us to talk about?"

"Everything. For starter, why did you sack me out of your hotel room the first time we made love? And what was your reason for telling me, you go around sleeping with guys for the fun of it. When it wasn't true?"

"So I'm to be blame for everything now?"

Fitz ran his hands through his hair, letting out a sigh of frustration. "Olivia, I'm not blaming you for anything. I just want to know your state of mind. Why you did what you did, just for me to understand you better." Fitz paused, staring at her, trying to choose his words wisely.

He continued. "We've both accepted we love each other, but if we don't communicate and let each other in, love won't be enough to keep us together. So I'm not blaming you. I want us to communicate. Do you get me?"

"It does seem like you're blaming me." Olivia said, staring and touching her her fingers, not wanting to make eye contact with Fitz.

"Fine, if that's what you think, lets just drop it then." Fitz thought maybe he was pushing her too fast. He decided to change the topic. "I'm sure you must be hungry. Let me check whether our breakfast is still edible." He left the room to the kitchen.

Olivia was left alone with her thought. **He's doing his best for this thing to work. I have to at least meet him halfway before he gives up on me. **Olivia thought. She got up from the bed, put on the Fitz' shirt she was wearing earlier and joined him in the kitchen. She stood on the kitchen door, with her head on the door frame, quietly, watching him move, setting the table for their breakfast. Olivia could see Fitz was a little frustrated. Her eyes were filled with tears. **I don't deserve him,** Olivia thought. She inhaled in and out then said softly. "I'm sorry for everything I did."

Fitz stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "You don't get it, do you? I don't want you to apologize. I want to know you better, to know what ticks you off. You telling me why you did those things would let me into your head." **Fitz work with her pace. When she's ready she'll let you in**. Fitz inner voice said to him. He then smiled at her. "I'm sorry. Maybe I'm taking this too fast. I'll work with your pace. I'm sure with time; you're going to be able to talk to me about anything."

Fitz walked up to Olivia and held both of her hands. "Promise me with time, you're going to let me in. Communication is the key for any relationship to survive Olivia."

Olivia was Overwhelm by Fitz's compassion "I'm ready now. I'm ready for you to know me now. I know my communication ability is poor. I promise to do my hardest to let you in" She pointed at a chair for Fitz to sit, so they could talk. Fitz sat and carried her, wrapping his hands around her.

"You're the second man I've slept with, with Jake being the…. Well, after he dumped me, I promised myself not to give in or have sex with any man until I know their intentions, due to the fact that, I couldn't seem to control my stupid emotion and let sex to be just sex. I was too emotionally attached to Jake after we had sex, without any real knowledge of him. When I got to know who he really is, it was too late, because I thought I couldn't live without him"

"After I had sex with you too without any knowledge of you, I was scared of repeating the same pattern, and that was my reason for sacking you out and lied about doing that to men for fun. If just in case you happen to be another Jake"

"Honey! I'm nothing like him." Fitz held her tightly and kissed her nape.

Olivia smiled; very certain his statement couldn't be more true. "I know that now, but how was I suppose to know back then. I'm sorry I did what I did to you at the hotel, and I'm sorry for lying to you about being busy with paper work just to listen to one stupid confession from that douche-bag.

"Confession? What did he confess about?" Fitz looked at her face "Don't tell me if you don't want to or ready to?"

Olivia said it was OK. she told him everything about her discussion with Jake. They later on talked about their families. Fitz told her about his childhood, his dead mom, how his aunty dumped him on his father's door step, his time with other women, including Mellie. They had some few laughs and some sad moment as they both recalled their past.

They were both in a comfortable silence when Fitz started giving her some mysterious look "You know the best thing after a fight, don't you?"

"I thought we weren't fighting just communicating?" Olivia asked,making the inverted comma sign with the word communicating.

"Yes we weren't fighting, but let's just consider we were. The sex is much better if you have that at the back of your head."

Olivia shook her head and chuckled at Fitz' statement, taking a few steps away from him "Fitz, I'm hungry. This honest communication stuff is exhausting. Take your sex craving somewhere else. Oh, the last time I checked, you were very good with your hands, use them."

"If only you'll get naked and sit on the table with legs open like before. I'll be more than willing to use my hands."

"I seem to be feeling generous at the moment" Olivia unbuttoned her shirt and dropped it on the kitchen floor, making her way to the bedroom. Fitz picked up the shirt and followed behind her, staring at her ass, wanting to repeat what he did to her in the bathroom earlier. He tried touching her ass but Olivia slapped his hand away. They were at the bedroom door when Olivia asked him to get whip cream.

"Do you have whip cream?" She asked over her shoulder.

"Yes. No. I don't where to find it at this moment. Olivia we'll use whip cream another time, not right now"

"Get the whip cream or forget about this" She touched her ass. "If you can't find one, go to the shop and get one." She ordered him.

Fitz groan in frustration and went back to the kitchen, scattering things, searching for the whip cream. He found it and rushed quickly to the bedroom. When he entered the room, he saw Olivia pleasuring herself on the bed, and he got an immediate erection. He held his breath for a while, with mouth opened. He came back to the moment. He looked at the whip cream on his hand, and then looked at Olivia on the bed. He repeated the action thrice before tossing the whip cream away. "Livvie, you don't have to be stingy, sharing is caring."

Fitz climbed on the bed and positioned himself on top of Olivia. She lifted her hips to receive him. The need of the flesh took over them. Fitz rhythm increased as Olivia did her best to move with his rhythm, Fitz slipped his hands under her ass to intensify her pleasure. The both reached climax at the same time, and drifted to sleep together.

When Olivia got up, it was almost 3 O'clock in the afternoon and Fitz wasn't there. She called out for him and he answered, saying he'll be with her in a minute.

Fitz came back with a tray of food. "Hey sleepy head, this is lunch in bed."

"A man after my own heart" Olivia called him in for a thank you kiss, and it went on a little longer than intended..

"If you're going to kiss me like this every time I bring you food. I'm going to quit my job and be your personal chef." Fitz said to her, adding. "Eat up; man shall not live by sex alone you know. Food is important too"

Olivia took a bite of the food, closed her eyes to savor the deliciousness of it. "Hmmm! A pretty boy who can cook, what have I done to deserve you?"

"Flattery would take you everywhere" Fitz took the fork from her and fed her, eating too in the process.

Fitz's phone began to ring, which was not that far from Olivia. She took it and saw the caller ID and it was Mellie. She gave the phone to Fitz. "Margarete Thatcher" She said.

"Ugh! What does she want?" Fitz decided to put the call on ignore. "I'm not going to answer. Good news can't come from her, when she's aware I've moved on."

"It might be work related" Olivia said to him.

"If its work related, she won't be the one calling me. I have a pager."

The phone started ringing again and Olivia asked him to answer it so they could have some peace of mind.

"No I won't answer"

"Why won't you? Answer your phone Fitz" Olivia insisted

Fitz answered and could hear Mellie crying heavily. "Mellie, Mellie, calm down. What's the matter, are you OK?" Mellie told Fitz she was at one bar and she needed help. She wanted him to come get her. Fitz told her she should call Andrew who is one of their mutual friends, because he was busy at the moment.

After he ended the call, Olivia asked him what Mellie wanted.

"She is at one bar, crying. She wants me to come see her. But I told her to call Andrew." Fitz replied to Olivia, yet not certain whether he was doing the right thing.

"She would've called Andrew if she needed him. Don't you think so? You should go see her." Olivia said.

"I know she's up to no good. She can feel within her spirit I'm happy and not coming back to her, so she wants to be dramatic." Fitz said to Olivia, but not entirely sure. Mellie has never been the crying type. Come to think of it, he has never seen or heard her cried before.

Olivia could see from Fitz's face he cared and wouldn't want anything bad to happen to Mellie. "You guys were friends and civil to each other before I came into the picture. She might really need you. Go see her, for me, please."

"OK, fine." Fitz gave Olivia a kiss and left to check on Mellie.

When Fitz got to the bar Mellie told him she was in, he saw Dr. Reid, Mellie and Jake, drinking and laughing together.


	13. Chapter 14

**I'd like to thank each and every one of you. This has been an experience I'll never forget. Right now, my enthusiasm to write is at the all time low. If my passion to write never returns in the level I want it, THIS IS IT. Thanks so much from the bottom of my heart.**

Fitz had no idea Mellie and Dr. Reid knew Jake. He was thinking, how this could be possible. Mellie spotted him and walked up to him, gave him a kiss and turned to Dr. Reid and Jake, saying "I told you guys he'll come for me. Pay up guys. I deserve an Oscar for my performance"

"Mellie, what is all this?" Fitz asked, totally confused about what was going on.

Dr. Reid walked up to Fitz, gave him a guy's kind of hug, and took Fitz's phone from his pocket without his knowledge. "We are celebrating; I just discovered yesterday I have a big brother. Can you believe it? Our dad was such a player" He said, and stepped aside.

Jake, joined them too. "My bro was just telling me how you've given him hell at the hospital, undermining his every move just because you think you're more experienced than him. Trying to get my girl wasn't enough for you?" Jake asked.

"Olivia is not your girl and for your information, I'm not trying to get her from you because she wasn't yours in the first place." Fitz irritation to the whole situation was getting the best of him.

Mellie, interjected. "Guys, guys, Olivia or whatever the hell her name is, is not here. Can we all just have some drinks in peace?"

Fitz, looked at Mellie, with anger in his voice, he said, "how could you stoop this low? I was worried you know. But thank you very much for taking away any tiny bit of empathy I once had for you. Have a lovely day." He tried to leave.

Mellie couldn't remember Fitz being this mad at her ever since they'd known each other. "Fitz I'm sorry, it was a joke, OK. We were just drinking and talking, celebrating their family union when your name came up. We then realized we all share something in common, you. I told them I can't get you out of my head. Reid said you're over me. I insisted it wasn't true. They then challenged me to get you here to proof you still care about me. So we bet on it, and here you are. That's all; you don't need to be mad. This just shows I still have a place in your heart"

"You are pathetic" Fitz said, and tried to leave again, but Mellie stood in his way.

"Fitz, you are here because you love me, because you care about me. Don't you see? We can make this thing work this time around."

Fitz chuckled and said,"Mellie, you're drunk, call a cab and go home."

"If only you'll take me home. Fitz, please take me home." Mellie pleaded, acting extra drunk, trying to give Fitz her best Emmy performance.

Fitz shook his head in despair and told her to ask her two buddies she was drinking with to take her home. Fitz was on his way out when Jake held his arm to stop him.

"Dude, the party is just starting. Come have a drink with us, and maybe I'll tell you a thing or two about Olivia, how she likes it and all that. I taught her everything she knows sex wise, if you know what I mean. Mellie told me you guys had sex the very day you met. Me too. She's very good with her mouth, isn't she? Jake asked.

Fitz was looking at Jake's hand on his arm, with a fist on his other hand, wanting to punch Jake in the face. "You're such a child. You think you'd get me rile up with your comments about Olivia? Sorry to burst your bubbles, because I'm not. Riled up I mean. But if you don't take your hand off me, I'm going to punch you in the face." Fitz rose up his fist to do exactly that, but then heard Olivia's voice.

"Fitz, what are you doing? What is going on?" Olivia approached Fitz and Jake with the same confused look Fitz had on his face when he entered the bar.

"What are you doing here?" Fitz asked Olivia, walking up to meet her.

"What am I doing here? Hello! You sent me a text message for me to take a cab and meet you here, remember?" Olivia asked, showing the text to him, looking around confused.

"No, I did not" Fitz said, searching for his phone in his pocket.

Dr. Reid, tossed Fitz's phone back to him, then gave Jake a high five, smiling, "sorry, I wanted a full house for our party." Reid said to Fitz then turned to Olivia. "Welcome Olivia, come join us, we're celebrating. This dude you're in love with is my brother" Dr. Reid said, referring to Jake. Olivia then understood Dr. Reid is the one who used Fitz's phone to send her the text message.

Mellie walked up to Dr. Reid. "Did you have to invite her too?"

"You know, I don't believe in the saying, the lesser the merrier." Dr. Reid replied to Mellie.

Fitz tried to calm himself inside. **Fitz, calm down; don't give them the reaction they're looking for**. He smiled at Dr. Reid and Jake, then extended his hand to Olivia, and told her they should leave. "They're all miserable people. Let's get out of here before I give them what they're looking for." Fitz said to Olivia.

As they were leaving, Jake grabbed Olivia's other arm and pulled her in for a kiss. "Are you going to just leave like that? No kiss for your one and only true love?" Jake asked, as Olivia struggled to push him away.

Fitz was more than charged from Jake's action. Olivia could see fire in Fitz's eyes. Fitz shifted Olivia aside, so he could get better access to Jake. Fitz's action sent Olivia down on the floor. He proceeded to push Jake. Jake landed on his back, on a nearby table. Fitz then climbed on top of Jake to punch him. But then, saw Olivia on the floor, begging him not to.

"Fitz, baby, please don't do it." Olivia cried out, certain with the fire in Fitz's eyes, he could find himself in jail after he was through with Jake. Fitz went quickly to Olivia side, having no clue when she landed on the floor. He said he was sorry, and helped her up.

Mellie and Dr. Reid were both shocked at Fitz's reaction. They had no idea Fitz could be that angry. They didn't know what to do or how to react. Dr. Reid went to help Jake up from the table, Jake refused and pushed him away. The bar security agent asked them to calm down or he was going to sack them out of the bar or better yet call the cops

Olivia pleaded to Fitz that they should leave, saying Fitz shouldn't mind Jake. But Jake came back, not satisfied with the earlier reaction from Fitz, determined to see how far Fitz could go. He mocked and tried to grab Olivia's ass, laughing.

Fitz couldn't take it any longer, he asked for Olivia's approval to kick Jake's ass, but Olivia said. "No, let me." Olivia went up to Jake, punched him in the nose, and then kicked him in the groin. The pain sent Jake down on his knees, with his hands in between his legs. Olivia then did a 'Jackie Chan's karate pose,' with one leg up and her right arm pointing at Jake, calling him to come and get some more. Everyone in the bar, excerpt Mellie and Dr. Reid, started cheering and clapping at Olivia's karate move. She did the Chinese's hands together, bowing down her head in appreciation for their applause. Fitz couldn't help but laughed along with everyone and ushered his girl out of the bar, feeling very proud and turned on by her karate move.

Fitz and Olivia were now outside the bar. Fitz kept staring at her, smiling like he wanted to have her right there, outside the bar. "Please don't tell me you are turn on by that. My knuckles are killing me." Olivia said, rubbing her knuckles, the one she punched Jake's nose with. Fitz took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Sorry." Fitz said to her. "I think I'll hire you to be my own personal bodyguard. Where did the karate pose come from?" Fitz teased. "Trust me, you don't want to know" Olivia answered.

When they got to Fitz's place, Fitz said to her, "I don't think I'll be able to make it inside the house. I want you right now, here in this car." Olivia looked in between Fitz's legs and saw how aroused he was. She chuckled, "Men, the type of things you guys get aroused over is hard to comprehend. Have you been like this since our ride home?" Olivia asked. "No, the bar karate posed just popped into my head like two minutes ago." Fitz replied, smiling, taking Olivia's shirt off, squeezing her breasts and nipping her neck. Olivia was getting into the love making hungry mood too, when Fitz's phone began to ring. He sighed in frustration, "I hope this is not Mellie again, or I'm going to do something she can't imagine." When he answered, it was Cyrus, telling him they just finalized baby Ella's adoption, and she was home with him and James. Fitz told him he would be there in a jiffy. He began to button his trouser so they could go see baby Ella. Olivia was like, what? "You'll just get me in the mood and all of a sudden stop? This is unacceptable and rude, Fitz" Fitz looked at Olivia's bare chest and used his baby's voice to talk to her breasts "Aw, you girls look so cute." He said, touching the tip of Olivia's hard nipples. "Look how attentive you girls are, but daddy and mommy needs to go, we have to see Uncle Cyrus' bundle of joy." He paused and thought of Cyrus being gay then added, "or maybe, Aunty Cyrus' bundle of joy, whichever one he prefers. To be continued, OK?" He opened the car door to get out, then turned to look at Olivia's breast one more time, and he was like "Ugh! OK, let me suck you girls a little." Olivia said he better do more than sucking. After they were done, Fitz helped Olivia dressed up and they left to CY's place.

Fitz and Olivia congratulated James and Cyrus, and gave them the good news of their own, that they were now couple. Cyrus said he knew it will happen after Olivia spent the night. "I knew this will happen eventually. Her staying overnight was the icing to the cake." Cyrus turned to James and added "I told you it was a good idea for her to sleep over."

"Yes, you did," James looked at baby Ella on his arms and said to her. "Yes, he did. Your daddy can use his head positively at times." Olivia asked to carry the baby, and James gave baby Ella to her. She held the baby with such grace. Fitz couldn't take his eyes off her and baby Ella. Olivia was staring at Fitz too, smiling. Fitz immediately wanted them to have a baby of their own like right now. He was thinking how to go about with it, for Olivia to have his baby. Then the answer came into his head. **Ask her to marry you, **his inner voice said to him. He became nervous all of a sudden. **What if she says no? That I'm taking it too fast. I mean, I don't even know her family and she doesn't know mine. But we love each other so she can't say no, right?. But what if she does? I can't breathe I need to step outside. **Olivia saw the sudden change in Fitz demeanor. She could see him sweating. "Hey, Fitz, are you OK?" Olivia asked him. "I'm fine, I just need some air." He told them and hurried outside.

Cyrus, James and Olivia were all confused by Fitz's mood swing. Baby Ella started crying, James said she must be hungry. Olivia gave the baby to Cyrus. James and Cyrus both left to feed the baby. Olivia was alone with her thought. She was wondering about Fitz's sudden change of demeanor, she saw how happy he was staring at her and the baby earlier. Thinking he couldn't wait to have his. And then, what Jake said to Olivia during his confession monologue popped into her head. She remembered Jake saying he was worried what their kids would look like, and what they would go through in this cruel world. She came to the conclusion, that was exactly what was going through Fitz's head. **I think reality just struck him, that he would one day want to have a baby with me, and he's not ready for his kids to be different from him, or go through what people like me goes through on daily bases, just like Jake.** She became sad with tears in her eyes, trying hard not to cry.

While Fitz was outside, he called Abby to release the tension inside of him. "Abby, I want to propose to Olivia."

"What? Are you serous? When did you guys become serious?" Abby asked.

"Well, yesterday or maybe early this morning."Fitz answered, not really sure.

"And you want to propose already?"Abby asked.

Abby's question, broke Fitz's spirit."She's going to say no, isn't she?" He asked disappointedly.

"I don't know, did she say she loves you?" Abby inquired.

"Yes, we both professed our love to each other this morning" Fitz answered, happily.

"What? She did? Wow, I'm so happy for you guys. She is in trouble with me. She didn't even tell me" Abby said, happy, but a little jealous Olivia didn't tell her about this current development with them. She was thinking, **I thought it was hoes before bros. Did I just called us hoes? **She thought, then later said **whatever, Abby, focus**.

Fitz brought Abby back to the moment at hand."Well, it was just this morning and we've been busy ever since with..."

"Eww. I don't think I need those details from you" Abby interrupted, certain with the type of busy Fitz was talking about.

"Sorry. But is she going to say yes or think I'm taking this too fast?"

"With Olivia, one can never tell. But look on the bright side, she accepted her feelings for you, she says she loves you, that's a very huge step for her, trust me"

"So I shouldn't propose now? Oh God, I'm very nervous"

"OK, why don't you do this; her birthday is in two months. From now to her birthday, get to know each other better other than sex. Although I can tell you everything about her, like right now, she's awesome, you are lucky to have her. Then propose to her on her birthday. Oh, that's brilliant, I love coming up with romantic ideas" Abby said, feeling proud of herself.

Fitz, laughed. "That's more than a brilliant idea, Abby. Although I wish she could be my wife right now. I think I can wait up to that. This means I'd have to spoil her rotten for the word 'no' not to pass through her brain. But this will have to be our secret. I don't want her to have any clue about it."

"Keeping this secret is going to be a huge challenge for me, Fitz. But I love challenges. In return, you'll have to convince her to let me plan the wedding. Deal?"

"Deal" Fitz answered

Olivia came out to meet Fitz, still sad, thinking Fitz didn't want a baby with her. She told him she want to go to her place. Fitz was a little perplexed, because they just got to Cyrus' place, he asked her why, but Olivia insisted she want to leave. Fitz complied but said they should inform James and Cyrus. Olivia was like, they wouldn't noticed their absent because they were too engulfed with baby Ella at the moment. Fitz insisted they say bye to be polite, they did. On their way to Olivia's place, Fitz could see Olivia was sad, but he didn't know the reason why. He decided to ask her.

"Are you OK?" Fitz inquired, with one hand on the steering gear and the other reaching out to squeezed Olivia's hand.

"I'm fine, I just need some air." Staring outside the car window, Olivia answered, using the same line Fitz used on her when she asked whether he was OK in Cyrus' place.

Fitz was wondering what he has done now. He pulled the car over. "Olivia, we talked about this, didn't we? Communication, Olivia. I know something is wrong. Please talk to me, communicate with me."

"Fine, let's communicate. Why the sudden mood swing at Cyrus' place, while I was holding baby Ella?" Olivia asked, giving him a stern look.

Fitz smiled. "Is this what this is about?" He thought of telling her the reason, but remembered it was suppose to be a secret, he then answered. "I was nervous."

Olivia chuckled inwardly, staring outside the car window again."You don't have to be nervous, Fitz. I may not want to have your baby too."

Fitz was completely confused now."Where is this coming from?" He asked.

"Aren't you worried, no, the word is nervous, that because you love me, you'll one day want to have a baby with me, but you're not ready for the baby to look like me? The way you stared at baby Ella and I. That's why you were nervous, right? The desire to be with someone like me is a fantasy, exotic, easy to deal with, but now you can't face reality to see your own flesh and blood looking different from you, right?. For your information I may not want to have your baby too or anyone's baby at all. So your life crisis is handled, Fitz."

Fitz was short of words, he couldn't believe such thought could cross Olivia's head about him. That, Olivia thought this little of him, but yet he tried to speak calmly, "do you really think this low of me? I won't want to have a baby with you because you're black? How can you say you love me, but think this little of me? This hurts Olivia"

"Well, Jake was worried how our kid would look like and go through, why should you be any different, Fitz?" She spat the words at him.

Fitz, loosed all his calmness with Olivia associating his reasoning faculty to that of Jake. He held her arm with a firm grip, for her to see how angry he was, and yelled at her. "Look at me Olivia, let this be the last time you construct a sentence with my name and Jake. I've told you before, I'm nothing like him. I don't reason like him. I don't want to ever say I'm nothing like him to you again. Do you hear me?" Olivia tried to look away from Fitz like she didn't give a dame, but he forced her to look at him. "LOOK AT ME. I say, do. You. Hear. Me?"

Olivia could see fire in his eyes, almost identical to what she saw at the bar when Jake tried to grabbed her ass, She then realized she took it too far. She averted her gaze from him. "Yes. I'm sorry. Won't do it again" She replied, not having the courage to look him in the face.

Fitz let go of her. He inhale in and out, and rested his head on his seat, calming himself down . He was staring aimlessly outside the car window. Olivia tried to touch him, to tell him she was truly sorry, but thought it might be a bad idea. She sat quietly, waiting for him to calm down. The atmosphere was quiet. Fitz noticed Olivia was a little scared when he was yelling at her. He turned and face her, "I'm sorry for yelling." He looked at her for some seconds then placed his palm gently on Olivia's Cheek and smiled to assure her everything was fine. "Livve, I want you to have my baby more than anything in the world. Hell, if you want, we can have one right now. I was nervous, not because I was scared of what our baby would look like. Why should I be scared of that, when our babies will be the cutest babies to ever walked the surface of this earth. I mean, look at you" He paused and smiled at her again, and then added "Not that I'm bragging, but add me to you, and the end result is magical." Olivia smiled at his last sentence.

Fitz continued, "I'm not ready to tell you why I was nervous, but I promise when I'm ready I'd tell you. Do you love me enough to wait until when I'm ready?"

"Yes. I love you, very much." Olivia smiled, now certain he wasn't nervous because of what their kids would look like or go through. She'd like to know why he was nervous, but when he's ready, she was sure he'd tell her.

Fitz smiled and kissed her forehead. Olivia returned to her former position, staring outside the car window, smiling. Fitz could see her smiling, and then he heard her saying repeatedly, "Fitz, Jake, Fitz, Jake, Fitz, Jake." Teasing him, because Fitz warned her he didn't want to hear his name and Jake in the same sentence.

Fitz reached for Olivia and started tickling her, "I said I don't want to hear my name and his in the same sentence." She laughed out and said "But 'Fitz, Jake' is not really a sentence." Fitz tickled her some more and told her "'But Fitz, Jake is not really a sentence,' is a sentence." Olivia laughed until she couldn't breathe, she then begged him to stop tickling her, and that she won't say it again. Fitz then let go of her. As he was about to start the car engine, Olivia started humming Fitz, Jake, Fitz, Jake again. Fitz pulled her to his body. " Come here, I know the best way to shut you up," he went in for a long passionate kiss, that kept going further and further until a cop came and asked them to leave the area and get a room.

Two months passed by very fast. Fitz got to meet Olivia's family and Olivia did the same. They couldn't seem to get enough of each other. They were alternating houses. Wanting to know why Fitz was nervous at Cyrus' place never crossed Olivia's mind. Olivia's birthday came along. Fitz and Abby organized a surprise party for her in his house. He invited her family and friends. Olivia had no clue her family was in DC. Abby and her family called her and wished her happy birthday like any other birthday she has had. Fitz went to see her at her apartment and asked her out for a birthday dinner.

"Fitz, I'm really not in the mood to go out. Why can't we just have the dinner here? I can order or cook something if you want." Olivia tried to opt out.

Fitz wasn't in the mood to hear it."No, this is your first birthday with me, the least we could do is to have dinner somewhere nice and romantic. I made reservation already, and there's nowhere in hell I'm canceling it."

"Ok, fine, Mr. Romantic let me look for something to wear" Olivia said.

"How about the gown we bought last week, you'd look hot in it" They went out one day and saw this perfect dress Fitz couldn't take his eyes off, and he insisted they should buy it.

"Anything for you my love." she kissed him, heading into her closet

"I love it when you call me your love" Fitz said, and smacked her butt as she was walking away. Moments later, Olivia came out looking very hot in the gown; she asked him if she looked OK. " Is that a question? I know you know you look good. I think you just want my complements" Fitz pulled her in for an embrace. "You look delicious, maybe we should have our dessert right now." he teased her.

Olivia pulled away from him."No way, there's no way I'm not taking this dress off, let's go Mr. Romantic," she pointed at the door for them to leave, thinking they were going to a restaurant.

With a chipmunk voice, Fitz said, "after you my lady. Let's stop at my place first. I forgot to switch off my….." Not wanting to reveal the surprised at his house.

"Switch off your what?" Olivia asked.

"I can't remember, let's just check. I feel like something is missing." he smiled at her.

When they got to Fitz's place, Olivia said she'd wait in the car while he switched up the whatever. Fitz insisted for her to come along with him, saying she look very dashing to sit in the car alone. Olivia refused, but he begged, she then said OK. She stepped out of the car grumbling like a kid, "One would think because is my birthday you'll let me have my way, but no." Fitz smiled at her grumbling, **she sounds so cute when she grumbles** he thought.

Fitz opened the door to his house and switched on the light. The crowd in the house shouted "happy birthday." She held on to Fitz so tight. She couldn't believe she was seeing her mother, father, sisters, Abby and Fitz's family. She started crying and laughing at the same time.

"Don't cry, you can only laugh. I don't want to see tears" Fitz said, and kissed her wet cheek.

"Tears of joy my love. Thank you very much, and I love you very much." she hugged him tight. She later on hugged each and everybody and thank them for coming. She was asked to make a wish before blowing the candles on her cake. She looked at Fitz for almost 30 seconds through the candles' light, then blew the candles.

Immediately as Olivia blew her candles, Fitz asked for everybody's attention, and then took a little box out of his pocket and went down on one knee. Olivia was speechless when she realized what was happening. Her wish was coming true within seconds.

"Olivia, can you please do me the honor of being my wife"

"Yes, Yes, Yes a million yes." she hugged him tight, not wanting to let go. "This is what I wished for when I blew my candles. To one day be your wife," Olivia said to Fitz. "Really?" Fitz asked, then said to her, "This is why I was nervous at Cyrus' place, seeing you with baby Ella. I wanted you to be the mother of my children like right there. I wanted to proposed, but I was nervous you'd say no, that we were taking things too fast." Olivia remembered her own reason she accused Fitz of being nervous about, and felt bad. Fitz saw the look on her face. "Hey, hey, don't be like this, today is our day, your day. Anyone in your place would've came up with the same conclusion after listening to Jake's ignorant confession." Olivia hugged him tighter, "I love you so much" Fitz kissed her cheek. "Me too, and that's why I put a ring on it."

Everyone in the house gathered around them and said their congratulation. Cyrus called for a toast, he said a toast, "TO THE HOTEL INCIDENT." Olivia and Fitz looked at each other and smiled at all they'd been through. Everyone was smiling and having a good time. Fitz, asked Olivia "If you could, would you change anything from our history?"

"Yes"

"What?"

"Not sacking you out of my hotel room. It would've saved us a lot of trouble, and all we went through"

"I won't change that. And all we went through made our love stronger"

Olivia wrapped her arms around Fitz, beaming up to him. "What do you think the future has for us?" She asked.

Babies. A lot of amazing love making to create those babies. Disagreements on things. Fights. Love making again and again. Dealing with teens who'll think we hate them. Outside forces like Mellie and Jake, working against us, wanting to see us fail, but with your karate moves, I think we're covered on that." Olivia pinched him on the stomach "ugh that hurts" Fitz said

"The future should bring it. We are more than ready" Olivia said, and kissed him.

**THE HOTEL INCIDENT**

**Thank you guys, again, from the bottom of my heart. Hope you guys likey. **


End file.
